Realeza de California PeC-2T
by Annie Cullen Swan
Summary: Primera secuela de Princesa en California. Con los Cullen y los Swan preparando "La Boda del Año", todo parece perfecto y facil; pero ¿que hay sobre esa doble rubia de Isabella? Ambientado en el año 2010. OoC. AU/TH.
1. Not the Only

**¡He vuelto! Ya estamos en la segunda temporada, chicas, y para poder cerrar la primera les estoy preparando un outtake de Jacob y Jessica; esperenlo muy pronto. Comencemos, chicas, y no olviden dejarme su opinion sobre este capitulo en un review.**

_**Cheers!**_

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo.**_

_**"Falling For Ya" Grace Phipps, Soundtrack de "Teen Beach Movie" www . youtube watch?v= 0ffJzYgDMCQ**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Patto Mortensen**

**Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la maravillosa imaginacion de la gran Stephenie Meyer; la historia es completamente mia. Version Edward y Bella de la novela RobSten, link en mi perfil._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_¡Suenan campanas de boda en las familias Cullen y Swan!_

_Así como lo leen, Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan han decidido dar el siguiente paso en su relación a cuatro meses de comenzarla. Edward, de 23 años, se declaró a Isabella, de 19, durante la cena de Año Nuevo que la familia Swan organiza cada 31 de Diciembre y que esta vez estuvo completamente a cargo de la menor de los Swan para, según cuentan, hacer el escenario perfecto para tan importante pregunta._

_La joven recibió un anillo de oro blanco y con un enorme diamante morado valuado en más de diez mil euros y fue hecha por una reconocida joyería en Escocia. Los representantes de relaciones públicas de las familias han declarado en una conferencia de prensa que la sortija fue diseñada por el mismísimo Edward especialmente para Isabella. ¡Qué detallista, Edward!_

_Mientras en Londres y California se siente un espíritu festivo digno de una Boda Real, la pregunta persiste, ¿quien será el encargado de diseñar el vestido de novia de Isabella? Grandes diseñadores han mostrado entusiasmo e interés por fabricarlo, pero la última palabra la tiene la novia. ¿Quién se encargará de dejar atrás su imagen de Princesa y convertirla en una Reina?_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bella POV:**

_**31 de Enero de 2010.**_

—Eres tan hermosa —murmuró Edward acariciándome el rostro suavemente. Le sonreí y tomé su mano para mantenerla en mi mejilla.

—Te amo —le dije.

—Te amo más, Princesa.

Había pasado ya un mes desde Año Nuevo y nuestra relación iba cada vez mejor, si es que eso era posible. La planificación de la boda iba viento en popa, comenzamos a planificarla a los dos días de que Edward me diera el anillo y todo por que iba a ser una celebración por todo lo alto. Los regalos comenzaron a llegar una semana después y había de todo; desde cosas maravillosamente clásicas como el juego de té de porcelana fina que mandaron Dimitri (el Presidente de la empresa de Suiza) y su esposa, hasta las cosas más insultantes y espantosas como el paquete de biberones que mandaron los Denali y que casi nos provocan un maldito aneurisma.

Mi padre, mi suegro y Edward pegaron el grito en el cielo y con toda la educación del mundo, cosa que esa familia no se merece, devolvimos el singular regalo y retiramos la invitación al anuncio del compromiso y la boda.

Ahora sólo esperábamos que haya sido una confusión digna de las tradiciones y tabúes que tenía esa sociedad y no algo mandado con la intención de molestar y burlarse por que no tenía nada de paciencia con ese tipo de personas.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, yo tenía mi propio problema: elegir mi vestido de novia. Me llegaron bocetos casi al día siguiente de la cena, como si ya los hubieran tenido preparados desde que Edward y yo iniciamos nuestro noviazgo y nada mas estuvieran esperando que nos decidiéramos al compromiso. Eran diseños preciosos y con mucha clase y elegancia, por eso se me hacia difícil elegir; y lo peor era que mi mama se la pasaba presionándome para decidirme porque según ella teníamos el tiempo encima y no iba a ser suficiente para crear un vestido maravilloso, digno de mí. Ella no ayudaba mucho presionándome.

La alarma del celular de Edward sonó y ambos bufamos. Era hora de iniciar un nuevo día.

—Buenos días —me dijo con voz suave.

—Buenos días —respondi. Nos dimos un besito. Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente. Se levanto de la cama y se puso sus boxers—. Mi amor, no olvides que hoy tenemos una reunión con Kebi —le dije sentándome en la cama con la sábana sobre mi cuerpo.

Kebi era nuestra planificadora de bodas. La habíamos contratado casi de inmediato pues queríamos ayuda profesional para hacer que nuestra boda fuera perfecta.

—No lo olvido, preciosa —respondió dándome otro beso. Lo tomé del cuello y profundicé el beso dejando que nuestras lenguas hicieran su parte; Edward me tomó de la cintura y volvimos a caer sobre la cama. Ambos reímos con nuestros labios aún unidos—. Usted va a matarme, pequeña gatita —masculló separándose de mi.

—Creeme, no quiero quedarme viuda antes de casarnos —bromeé. Me arrodillé sobre la cama con la sábana blanca aún sobre mi cuerpo y tomé la mano de mi prometido—. Ven —le pedí jalándolo. Él no opuso resistencia y volvió a estrellar sus labios en los míos dándome un tierno beso. Se separó de mí y fue a los cajones para sacar uno de mis pans morados junto con una blusa de algodón blanca, mis calcetines peluditos y ropa interior limpia; me ayudó a vestirme con mucho amor y lentitud. Me acostó sobre la cama y me arropó con ternura

—Vuelve a dormir, Princesa.

—Sabes que no puedo dormir sin ti.

—Amor, nos despertamos temprano; necesitas dormir bien y estar descansada. Recuerda lo que dijo Marcus.

Bufe y después asentí. Me acurruqué en la cama abrazando la almohada de Edward y cerré los ojos. Mi novio me dio un beso en las mejillas y en la frente; susurró un ''_te amo_'' en mi oído, sonreí y respondí ''_te amo más_''.

Hace dos semanas, en medio de una reunión de planeación con Kebi, en la que participaron nuestras familias, Jacob Black, Jessica Stanley y sus padres irrumpieron en el departamento causándome una seria crisis asmática que me mantuvo internada dos días en el hospital. De hecho iba a ser más tiempo, pero Marcus me dio de alta con la condición de que tuviera todas las precauciones, que descansara, durmiera bien y dejara que Kebi haga completo su trabajo para que yo no me estresara. Edward y mis papás se encargaban de que eso se cumpliera al pie de la letra, pero hoy yo sólo quería estar con mi novio todo el tiempo y planear mi boda como una novia normal.

_¡Maldita asma!_

Dormí por un rato hasta que me desperté sola cerca de las diez de la mañana. Me metí a bañar y después me puse unos leggings tipo jeans y un blusón blanco junto con unas flats blancas con la punta metálica y un pequeño taconcito.

Hoy iba a Bel Air con Kebi, mi mamá y Esme para mirar todos los salones de fiesta para la boda. Por fin me habían dejado participar en y precisamente era algo tan importante como la locación.

Bajé a la cocina para desayunar y encontré a Grace vaciando el lavavajillas y a Lady comiendo sus croquetas de cachorro a los pies de mi silla.

Mi desayuno estaba sobre la mesa y se trataba de un omelette de jamón y queso, un tazón de fruta, dos tostadas; una con mantequilla y otra con mermelada, y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Y es que debía de tener una dieta libre de azúcares y cafeína para no exaltarme y caer en otra crisis. Con el estrés de la boda, ya tenía más que suficiente.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, subí a la habitación de nuevo para lavarme la boca. Grace había cambiado las sábanas y ahora estaba terminando de arreglar la cama.

—¿Me van a necesitar más tarde, niña? —me preguntó mientras yo salía del baño.

Grace tenía la costumbre de llamarme _niña _desde que Edward nos presentó. Una vez le pregunté por qué me decía así y no _señorita _como en casa de mis papás, en la empresa y en cualquier lugar que me paraba; ella respondió: "_porque usted me recuerda a la hija que perdí hace muchos años, tenía su edad cuando se escapó con su novio. Ella nunca volvió por órdenes de su padre_". Desde ese día, Grace se convirtió en una consejera sabia para mí; tenía las palabras indicadas para hacerme sentir mejor, y cuando olvidaba llamar a mis papas o tenía una discusión con ellos, me recordaba la historia de su hija y como no ha dejado de pensar en ella.

Me había tomado el atrevimiento de pedirle a Edward que contratara un detective privado que encontrara a la hija de Grace. Desgraciadamente aún no había noticias alentadoras.

—Hoy ya no, Grace —respondí sacando un bolso blanco del armario—. Iré con Lady a Bel Air, allá nos alcanzará Edward y comeremos en casa de mis papás. Llegaremos un poco tarde; en cuanto termines, puedes irte.

—De acuerdo. Entonces los veré mañana.

—Así será —sonreí y después de pasar todas mis cosas de un bolso a otro, tomé mi celular de la mesa de noche y salí de la habitación—. ¡Lady! —la llamé bajando las escaleras. Mi pequeña bola de pelos blanca se levantó de un salto de su camita y corrió hacia mí. La tomé en brazos—. ¿Lista para salir, bonita? —ella lanzó un ladridito. Reí—. Vamos, mi amor —le puse su collar y la correa que eran únicos y especiales. Edward los mando a hacer en la misma joyería que hizo mi anillo de compromiso; ambos eran una cadena de plata, el collar tenía un dije con forma de gota en el que estaba grabado la dirección del penthouse y el nombre de mi bebé por si alguna vez se perdía. Lo cual no era posible porque todo el tiempo le teníamos puesto una especie de cascabel en el collar que tintineaba cada vez que corría o saltaba, y ella se la pasa corriendo por todos lados.

Bajé por el elevador a la recepción para recoger el correo y esperar que fueran por mi coche; Edward se había ido en un coche de la empresa para no tener que regresar por separado. Subí a Lady al asiento del copiloto y la aseguré con la correa para que no corriera por todo el coche. Manejé hacia Bel Air que era uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Los Ángeles y en donde habíamos decidido hacer la boda.

Ya me esperaban afuera del primer salón. Bajé de la camioneta con Lady en un brazo y mi bolso en otro.

— ¿Qué piensas? —me preguntó Kebi después de saludarlas. Estábamos en un enorme jardín delantero con arbustos y árboles, flores de diferentes colores y dos fuentes de un blanco inmaculado. La fachada era estilo castillo pero muy lujoso y glamoroso, tenía puertas de cristal y hierro forjado, con largas columnas griegas de mármol y largos ventanales.

—Me parece increíble.

—Este es uno de los más exclusivos que te pude encontrar, y va muy de acuerdo con el tema.

—Necesitas verlo por dentro, mi amor, es aun mejor que aquí afuera —me dijo Renee.

— ¿Ya lo vieron?

—Le dimos un pequeño vistazo antes de que llegaras —respondió Esme.

—Muy bien —dije sonriendo.

Sentimos la vibración de un motor detrás de nosotras, nos giramos y vimos a Livaldo, uno de los choferes de la empresa, bajar de ahí casi corriendo, abrió una de las puertas traseras y Edward bajo de ahí sin saco; ordenó algo y se acercó a nosotras mientras Livaldo volvía a su lugar y se iba.

Edward nos saludó a todas y después me tomó de la cintura.

— ¿Cómo lo ves, Edward? —le preguntó Kebi—. Isabella ya dijo que le gusta, ¿qué piensas tú?

—Creo que está muy bien. Y parece castillo —agregó mirándome. Asentí riendo.

— ¿Vamos a verlo?

—Claro —respondimos los dos.

—Déjenme decirles que tiene unos jardines preciosos —nos dijo Kebi mientras caminábamos al interior del salón—, por si están pensando en hacer las ceremonias al aire libre...

—Es una buena idea, chicos; así la familia va a dejar de compararlos con Jasper y Alice.

Bufé. A la gran parte de mi familia no le había gustado la idea de que nos hayamos comprometido justo cuando mi hermano estaba a punto de casarse; pensaban que le quería robar atención a Alice el día de su boda y se la pasaban comparando ambas planificaciones. Que si quería quitarle importancia a la boda de mi hermano, que si el modo en el que se dieron las cosas fue muy parecido o que las costumbres de los Cullen nos iban a obligar a casarnos en una Iglesia como ellos dos...

Estaba harta.

—Todos deben de entender que Jasper y Alice hicieron su boda como se les dio la regalada gana y nosotros haremos nuestra boda como queramos. Si quiero casarme en una Iglesia es mi decisión, no quiero competir con mi hermano.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que buscar una Iglesia? —preguntó Kebi. Ya estábamos en el interior del salón. En el centro de lo que supuse era la pista, se encontraban un hombre vestido medio formal y una mujer con una carpeta.

—Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a casar al aire libre porque odio estar encerrada. Y más vale que me abran esas ventanas en la recepción si no quieren que la novia tenga un maldito ataque de asma a medio brindis.

El hombre y la mujer me miraron confundidos y algo asustados.

— ¿Verano? —adivino la planificadora.

—Trece de agosto —respondí.

—Contratados —informó Edward entre risas, estrechando la mano del gerente del salón.

— ¿Tenemos trece de agosto libre? —le preguntó el gerente a su asistente después de soltar la mano de mi novio.

La chica miró en su carpeta y asintió sonriendo.

—La única fecha de verano libre.

—Entonces cerrado el trato.

—Aguarden. ¿No quieren ver el salón antes?

—Ah, cierto.

—Estás loca —rió mi mamá.

— ¿Qué? Es hermoso, tiene elegancia, glamour y claramente mucho brillo. Literalmente ni siquiera necesité ver el interior para saber que este era el indicado. Tengo un ojo clínico para eso.

—Y mi hijo esta de testigo de eso —agrego Esme.

—Exacto —dije chasqueando mis dedos en su dirección. Me separé de Edward y comencé a caminar por toda la pista.

—Y yo he aguantado esa hiperactividad por diecinueve años, ¿se dan cuenta? —bromeó mi mamá señalándome. Todos reímos.

—Diecisiete años —corregí.

—Diecinueve y te callas.

—Pero los dos...

—Diecinueve.

—Casi veinte.

—Dime que no comiste azúcar en el desayuno, por favor —me suplicó Edward.

—He ahí la respuesta de porque estoy tan hiperactiva; necesito mi dosis de azúcar diaria.

—Después lo discutimos. ¿Podemos ver el salón?

—Por supuesto, síganme por favor.

El salón tenia techos altos y arañas de cristal, sus paredes estaban hechas de cascadas de vidrio que nos aseguraron podrían encenderse del color que quisiéramos. Nos llevaron hacia un salón un poco más pequeño que el principal y nos aconsejaron utilizarlo para la hora del coctel. Tenía mesas y sillas de bar y contaba con candelabros de pared hechos de cristal de Baccarat. De nuevo, quedé encantada con este espacio y me imaginé celebrando mi boda aquí.

Por una puerta diferente, salimos a los jardines ocultos detrás de una barda de cemento. Eran enormes y fácilmente podríamos dividirlos para hacer ambas ceremonias ahí.

—Me encanta ese espacio —señalé una parte del jardín que tenía un muro de ladrillo con una fuente en el—, estaría perfecto para la ceremonia principal, ¿qué dices, mi amor? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Me parece muy bien, preciosa —le sonreí y me abracé a él que me respondió el gesto.

Y así cerramos el trato. Ya teníamos el lugar donde nos casaríamos y el día fijado. Ahora sólo faltaba lo más importante: _mi vestido._

Le había estado dando vueltas a un par de bocetos que varios diseñadores me enviaron hace unas semanas. Eran diseños preciosos, tan hermosos y parecidos que no sabía cual elegir. Todo será mas fácil si fuera una novia normal que aparta una semana al mes para buscar su vestido de novia en boutiques, justo como Alice lo hizo; pero por más que quisiera, no se me permitía tener la experiencia normal, y no por ser una Swan si no porque la boda estaba siendo demasiado publicitada, cualquier detalle sobre la planificación y mi vestido, iban a ser vendidos a precios altos y no queríamos eso.

Por esa razón, todo estaba siendo manejado con mucha discreción, complicándonos un poquito más la vida, pero con discreción.

Al llegar a casa mis papás, subí con mi mamá y Esme a mi habitación para hablar sobre el vestido mientras Charlie y Edward preparaban el jardín para la cena de bienvenida que preparamos para Jasper y Alice.

Hoy mi hermano y mi cuñada regresaban de su Luna de Miel que fue en las Islas Vírgenes. Un pequeño regalo de bodas que Edward y yo les dimos.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde su boda y aun estábamos recuperando de lo maravillosa que fue. Decidieron hacerla en el rancho que los padres de Alice le heredaron a ella y a Cynthia que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Su vestido fue una maravilla marfileña de corte A y mucho encaje con un moño dorado en la cintura; strapless. Era hermoso, pero no de mi estilo.

Mi mamá, Esme y yo estábamos tomando el té, sentadas en una mesita blanca de hierro forjado que tenía en mi balcón.

—Esme, este té es delicioso —dijo mi mamá después de dar un sorbo.

—Muchas gracias, Renee.

—Y muy dulce —intervine dejando mi taza de porcelana sobre la mesa—. Ustedes dos pagaran las consecuencias.

—Quizá le pusiste demasiada azúcar —me dijo Esme entre risas.

—Es que necesito un poco de calorías en mi vida —solté provocando las risas de mi madre y mi suegra—. ¡Ok! Aquí están —dije tomando los dos diseños que me enviaron, se los di para que los miraran.

—Son muy parecidos —me dijo mi mamá.

—Algo así —respondí torciendo el gesto.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay uno que no me convence. No me parece... apto para el tipo de boda que queremos.

Las dos miraron los diseños con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándolos.

—Ya sé de cual hablas —me dijo Esme—. Entiendo por qué dices que no es apto.

— ¿No te gusta? A mí me parece que es muy de tu estilo —argumentó Renee.

El vestido del que hablábamos era demasiado revelador. Tenía un muy profundo escote de corazón con el corsé transparente y espalda descubierta. No me convencía en nada para la boda... En serio.

—Lo odio —dije entre dientes.

—Entonces ya tomaste una decisión —respondió Esme sonriendo—. Sin que te dieras cuenta, elegiste tu vestido.

—Jamás necesitaste de nuestra ayuda. Como dice Esme, elegiste tu vestido odiando el otro.

Tomé el otro boceto de las manos de mi suegra. Era un vestido precioso con la falda amplia y fluida y una cola infinita, muy de princesa, con un moño enorme en la espalda; tenía un corsé hermoso repleto de diamantes y una chalina de seda que pasaría por mi espalda alta y se anudaría en mi pecho para cubrir los hombros como una típica novia real.

Era hermoso, modesto, con el puro estilo de una princesa... Sip, era mi vestido de novia.

Miré a mi mamá y a mi suegra y asentí rápidamente; ambas dieron un grito ahogado y me abrazaron.

—Tomaste la mejor decisión, cielo. Te veras preciosa y mi hijo quedará rendido a tus pies.

Reí.

—Hablando de él, tengo que contárselo.

— ¡No se lo enseñes! —gritó mi mamá.

— ¡Obvio no!

— ¡Entonces trae acá ese boceto!

¡Santo Dios! Llevaba conmigo el boceto del vestido para irle a contar a mi novio que lo había encontrado. ¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable?

Devolví el diseño a mi habitación y bajé corriendo con Lady detrás de mí gritando el nombre de Edward por todos lados. Lo encontré entrando a la casa desde el jardín riendo con mi papá y Carlisle.

— ¡Oh, por fin te encuentro! —grité y me acerqué a él dando saltitos; mi bebé ladraba y también saltaba alrededor de nosotros. Edward y Carlisle me miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras Charlie negaba con la cabeza viendo mi hiperactividad de hoy.

—Cielo, cálmate —me dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres el inhalador? Debo de tener uno por aquí —dijo rebuscando en sus bolsillos—. ¡Oh, aquí está!

— ¡Nada de eso! —Discutí quitándoselo, lo aventé detrás de mi cabeza—. ¿Qué crees?

— ¿Que me acabas de romper el cráneo con esto? ¡Vaya manera de recibirme, hermanita! —dijo Jasper entre risas detrás de mí.

—No es momento, Jasper —masculle con un movimiento de mano. Reaccioné y detuve mis saltitos, incliné la cabeza hacia un lado girándome. Jasper y Alice estaban en la sala conteniendo sus risas, detrás de ellos entraban Julian y Matthew (el jardinero) con las muchas maletas que mi hermano y mi cuñada traían. Ambos vestían ropa de viaje y se veían considerablemente más bronceados que el día de la boda—. ¡Jasper! —grité corriendo hacia él. Mi hermano mayor me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me levantó dándome vueltas.

Me dejó en el suelo después de darme un beso en la mejilla y saludé a mi cuñada. Mi mamá y Esme bajaron en ese momento junto con Tyler, y todos saludaron a los recién casados.

—Bienvenidos a casa, hijos —les dijo Charlie.

—Gracias, Charlie —respondió Alice. Tyler dio un gritito llamando la atención de sus padres—. ¡Oh, mi bebé! —exclamó tomando a su hijo en brazos.

— ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje? —pregunté emocionada—. No, esperen. Respondan mejor esto: ¿qué tal las Islas Vírgenes? Escuché que son hermosas y muy, muy, _muy _paradisiacas. ¿Le hicieron un hermanito a Tyler? Porque si no es así, yo misma los regreso de una patada por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad.

—Ok, de acuerdo. ¿Quién rayos le dio azúcar a ese monstruito? —bromeó Jasper. Todos rieron, menos yo.

—Culpables —respondió mi mamá—. Es que ya extrañaba verla toda loquita.

— ¡Mamá!

— Es la verdad, cielo. Hasta Edward ya extrañaba tu hiperactividad, ¿o no?

— ¡Por supuesto! Ya extrañaba verla brincar por todos lados.

Sonreí y me pegué a su pecho.

Dejamos que Jasper y Alice subieran a cambiarse de ropa y refrescarse mientras los esperábamos en el jardín. Irina, Kate, Seth y Cynthia llegaron al poco rato y esperaron a los chicos junto con nosotros.

Yo no pude quedarme quieta y llevé a mi sobrino al área de juegos, Edward me acompañó y entre los dos, entretuvimos a Tyler hasta que sus padres bajaron tomados de la mano; aunque algo me pareció raro. Jasper estaba pegado al teléfono y apartó a mis padres para hablar con ellos, decidí ignorar eso y me acerqué a Alice.

— ¿Que tal el viaje? —le pregunté un poco más calmada. Ella estaba mirando a su esposo y a mis padres.

—Maravilloso, Belly. Gracias —me dijo. Sonreí. Edward se acercó a nosotras con Tyler en brazos—. ¡Oh, Edward! Muchas gracias por ese viaje.

—No fue nada, Alice.

—De verdad, fue maravilloso. ¿Cómo supieron que siempre había querido ir a Las Islas Vírgenes?

Edward y yo nos miramos sonriendo.

—Jasper es un chismoso.

Alice rió asintiendo.

—Pero sólo cuando se trata de hacernos felices, Belly. ¿No fue él quien salió con el asunto de Lady?

Ahora fue mi turno de reír. Vaya que había reído hoy.

—Igual es un chismoso.

Los rostros de mis padres y mi hermano eran claramente de preocupación. Fruncí el ceño mirándolos. Me acerqué pese a los intentos de Edward por detenerme.

—Es muy pronto, Jasper —decía mi mamá.

—Ya está aquí, no puedo regresarla —respondió mi hermano.

— ¿Y si les pedimos a Sue y Harry que se encarguen de eso? Al menos por lo que resta de la semana —propuso papá.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

— ¡Ah, cielo! —Exclamó mi mama—. No es nada, mi amor —titubeó mirando entre Jasper y Charlie—. ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos a comer esos increíbles emparedados que hizo Karlita? Vamos, preciosa.

Con extrañeza, dejé que mi mama me llevara hacia la mesa donde ya estaban todos sentados; me senté junto a mi prometido y deje que Karla me diera unos emparedados. Poco a poco se me fue olvidando el asunto y disfruté de esa comida riendo con mi familia y dándome arrumacos con mi novio mientras mi hermano y mi cuñada nos hablaban sobre su luna de miel.

Este día iba cada vez mejor.

—Oye, ¿qué ibas a decirme hace rato? —preguntó Edward de repente llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté en respuesta mirándolo confundida—. ¡Oh, cierto! —miré emocionada a toda mi familia...

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Exclamó Irina antes de que pudiera responder—. ¡Estás embarazada!

— ¡¿Estás embarazada?! —gritaron todos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —miré a mis piernas haciendo cuentas mentales desde el último día que tuve mi visita mensual hasta ahora. Todos notaron mi vacilación-. ¡No!

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Ya tengo mi vestido!

— ¡Aaaa! —gritaron Alice, Kate, Irina y Cynthia.

— ¡Tienes que verlo, Carlisle! —dijo Esme—. Es una cosa exquisita.

—Tapale los ojos —me dijo mi mamá mientras entraba corriendo a la casa.

— ¡Me bajas el portafolio, por favor! —le pedí tapándole los ojos a Edward con mis manos.

Todos estaban lanzando risitas hasta que mi mamá llegó con el bosquejo de mi vestido y el portafolio donde tenía algunas propuestas para los trajes de los caballeros, de las damas y de Edward.

Primero se paso el diseño del vestido de mano en mano. Todos se mostraron encantados con mi decision, felicitandome por el buen gusto que tenia, aunque Alice no hablo solo se dedico a mirar el vestido y sonreir aunque no se la crei.

Todos terminaron de ver el vestido y se lo regresaron a mi mamá para que lo guardara antes de que le destapara los ojos a Edward. Cuando estuvimos completamente seguros de que mi vestido no estaba al alcance de su vista, quité mis manos de los ojos de mi novio y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Tomé el portafolio y lo abrí.

— ¿Qué tienes en ese portafolio del mal, hermanita?

—Un conejo —bromeé con la cara seria para que nadie se percatara de mi broma. Nadie pudo discutir con mi broma por que de verdad se la creyeron, ni siquiera Edward—. No, no es cierto —dije sonriendo.

— ¡La voy a matar! —masculló Seth.

—Está de buen humor. Dejala —murmuró Alice.

—Yo diría que de muy buen humor —intervino Kate. Y tan pronto como lo dijo, Irina y Cynthia ya tenían sus manos sobre su boca impidiéndole salir con uno de sus comentarios cargados de doble sentido.

—Gracias —dije—. Ok, lo que tengo aquí son unas propuestas que tengo para ustedes.

—Rayos. Sonaste como una mujer de negocios —dijo Jasper.

—Lo seré dentro de poco, cállate. Son trajes y vestidos.

— ¡Es muy pronto! —protestaron mi hermano y mi primo.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Papi!

— ¡Por Dios, niños, dejen de pelear! —nos regañó papá.

— ¿No extrañabas esto, Charlie? —le preguntó mi mamá enternecida.

— ¿Siendo honesto? _No_.

— ¿Cómo no lo vas a extrañar? Nuestros pequeños ya crecieron.

— ¡No empieces, mamá! —gritamos Jasper y yo.

—Ok, ya basta —dijo Edward tapándome la boca con una mano. Carlisle miraba divertido la escena, al igual que Kate e Irina; pero Esme estaba en las mismas condiciones que mi mamá. Ambas veían a sus retoños crecer más rápido de lo que hayan deseado; por un lado mi mamá, que hace tres semanas vio a su hijo mayor casarse y ahora veía a su hija pequeña planear su boda; todo en menos de un año. Y por el otro estaba Esme, que hace cuatro años dejó partir a su hijo para cumplir un deber con su familia y con él mismo, y ahora lo vería casarse en siete meses. Me ponía en el lugar de ellas porque sé que algún día seré madre y sé que algún día yo estaré en la misma posición; viendo a mis pequeños irse a estudiar o a trabajar o casándose, y el sentimiento no es nada lindo por lo que reflejaban los ojos de mi madre y mi suegra.

Alice no mostraba nada, pero sé que también pasaba por los mismos sentimientos que Renee y Esme por que miraba a Tyler con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas. Para una madre, los hijos siempre serán unos bebés de brazos, aquellos que los necesitan incluso para respirar. En mi mente, veía lo mismo que mi mamá: Jasper de nueve años y yo de seis, en nuestra casa de Washington, jugando en el suelo; él con sus carritos y sus muñecos de acción y yo con mis Barbies y robándole a Jasper sus muñecos para usarlos como Ken, por que el maldito patán siempre se desaparecía; discutiendo por que el no me los quería prestar y yo no los quería devolver.

— ¡No se pongan sensibles! —gritó Cynthia al ver como los ánimos habían decaído-. Quiero ver esos vestidos.

Edward retiró su mano de mi boca y me regresó el beso de hace rato. Sonreí. Saqué una carpeta morada para enseñar las fotos de los vestidos para las damas que tenía en mente, pero fui interrumpida al escuchar un gran revuelo en el interior de la mansión.

Todos nos levantamos rápidamente de nuestros asientos y corrimos hacia allá. El servicio hizo un enorme desastre dentro: Karla tiró una charola de plata al salir de la cocina que llevaba las tazas y el café para la sobremesa, una de las mucamas tiró al suelo el florero que llevaba en las manos y Matthew miraba perplejo desde la otra entrada al jardín.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mi papá con severa.

Todo el servicio que estaba dentro de la casa y rodeaba en ese momento a una chica rubia, que saltó al escuchar la pregunta de Charlie; se separaron y nos dejaron ver a la chica que vestía sencillamente con unos jeans, una blusa blanca y unos botines grises. Llevaba una bolsa café cruzada por el pecho.

La chica se giró haciéndome trastabillar. Edward y Carlisle me sostuvieron de los antebrazos y de pronto la atención estuvo fija en esa chica y yo.

Era idéntica a mí. Mi rostro, su rostro, mi nariz, mi boca. Lo único que nos diferenciaba eran los ojos, los de esa chica eran los de mi madre y Jasper, y su cabello rubio.

Por Dios.

Por Dios.

— ¿Isabella? —preguntó. Maldita sea. Su voz—. ¡Eres tú! —se acercó a mí y me abrazó fraternalmente como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

— ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! —grité. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido; miré a mis padres y a Jasper—. ¡¿Quién carajos es ella?!

Charlie, Renee y Jasper se miraron entre sí. Mi hermano asintió y dio un paso hacia mí.

—No iba a suceder hoy, pero... Isabella, ella es Ilaria; tu hermana gemela.

Todo me dio vueltas y sentía como el piso se movía debajo de mí como tierras movedizas.

— ¡APRENDE EL MALDITO SIGNIFICADO DE TACTO, JASPER! —le gritó Edward a Jasper justo antes de que me desmayara. Por segunda vez en menos de un mes.


	2. His little sisters

**Estoy de vuelta, chicas. ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien. Las dejo con este nuevo capitulo y con la novedad de que, probablemente (y dependiendo de mi inspiracion), estare actualizando cada quince dias. Bueno, aqui esta, espero lo disfruten.**

_**Cheers!**_

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo.**_

_**"Something About The Sunshine" Sterling Knight, Soundtrack de "Starstruck" www . youtube watch?v = wdElaMA3gZU**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Patto Mortensen**

**Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la maravillosa imaginacion de la gran Stephenie Meyer; la historia es completamente mia. Version Edward y Bella de la novela RobSten, link en mi perfil._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad. Al llegar al momento del lemmon y a su fin veras esta señal ''_¡!_'', es tu decision si continuas leyendo o te saltas esa parte._

_Por tu atencion, gracias._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bella POV:

Kebi y yo estábamos tomando el té en la terraza del pent-house mientras hablábamos de los planes de la boda. Aunque en realidad, yo estaba en el infinito y más allá pensando en lo que había pasado hace dos semanas.

Una gemela. Una gemela. Tengo una gemela. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es que sucedió esto? Debí de haberlo sabido, esto es algo que no podría ignorar. Los hermanos gemelos idénticos suelen tener una conexión, ¿cierto? Alguna clase de sensación debí tener para saber que algo no iba bien; ¿o fue mi depresión? Mierda. ¿Cómo podía pasarme esto a mí?

— ¡Bella! —me llamó Kebi pasando su mano por delante mis ojos. Di un saltito y parpadeé—. ¿Dónde te fuiste?

—Perdona. ¿Qué me decías?

—Que tus amigos ya firmaron el contrato; sólo están esperando tus órdenes y especificaciones.

— ¡Oh, genial! —exclamé tomando mi celular para llamar a Jacob y Bree.

¡Oh si! Jacob y yo ya éramos amigos. El mismo día que me desmayé, en el hospital hablamos y finalmente lo perdoné y logramos consolidar la amistad que nunca tuvimos en la escuela. Y por si fuera poco, Edward también había aceptado tener una amistad con mi ex novio.

Marqué primero el teléfono del hotel donde Jacob trabajaba como chef para concretar una cita en donde hablaríamos sobre el banquete. Después llamé a Bree, ella sorpresivamente ya estaba preparando algo basándose en su conocimiento del tema y la paleta de colores que elegimos. Al colgar, Kebi continuó informándome sobre otros avances, como la fecha de la sesión de fotos de compromiso y como iba la fabricación de mi vestido.

Quería que fuera tan perfecto como lo imaginé, por eso tenía a Kebi molestando al diseñador cada dos días para que le informara de los progresos. El pobre hombre tenía los nervios de punta, entre preparar sus diseños para los desfiles de Otoño-Invierno y hacer mi vestido, estaba teniendo el peor comienzo de año de la historia, aunque no era el único.

Preparar una boda es demasiado estresante para una novia normal, que tiene al menos un año para hacerlo. Ya terminó sus estudios, trabaja pero aun así tiene todo el tiempo del condenado mundo y no tiene a la prensa y a la singular familia de su novio encima llenándole la cabeza con costumbres y tradiciones que han pasado de generación en generación y que si las rompe, el frágil corazón de la abuela quedará hecho pedazos...

Sí, estoy hablando de Siobhan.

La mujer resultó ser una joyita cuando se habla de las tradiciones de los Cullen; por ejemplo: la boda tendría que haberse hecho en la Iglesia de la familia, cerca del Palacio de Kensington, eso si Edward me lo hubiera dicho antes de que saliera con mi jalada de que me quería casar al aire libre, y para variar, en Los Ángeles. La siguiente: una tiara que ha estado en la familia desde hace muchísimos años y con la que todas las mujeres Cullen o que se casaban con un Cullen habían usado y esperaban que yo lo hiciera; pero a Siobhan y Esme se les había olvidado un pequeño detalle, Edward en persona había comprado mi tiara... Más bien, la mandó a hacer al mismo tiempo que el anillo; aun no me la mostraba porque no quería que la viera hasta el día de nuestra boda, pero por lo que sabía era muy, muy hermosa.

—Y creo que es todo, Bella —dijo Kebi hojeando su agenda—. ¡Oh no, espera! Ya confirmó el fotógrafo.

— ¡Esperaba que dijeras eso! ¿Qué hay del salón?

—También están de acuerdo, lo pueden ocupar todo el día si es necesario.

— ¡Perfecto! Kebi, me estas salvando la vida de mil y una formas.

—Es lo que me dicen todas las novias con las que trabajo —dijo socarronamente y ambas reímos—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para esta semana, jefa?

—Mi mamá ya me dio el teléfono del juez que casó a mis padres. ¿Crees que lo puedas convencer de venir?

—Seguro —respondió tomando el papelito que le tendía. Suspiró mientras guardaba el teléfono en su cuaderno—. Bella, no puedo evitar preguntarte: ¿cómo vas con la boda de Londres?

Reí suavemente.

Otra de las costumbres nupciales de los Cullen era la de hacer una cena muy, muy elegante en donde se haría la boda civil. No importaba si la novia o el novio era de Londres o del extranjero, si aplicaba lo último, esa boda sería válida solo para Londres; como en mi caso. La tradición decía que la novia, sin importar si tenía planificadores o no, o si era Cullen o no, debía organizar _ella sola _toda esa boda. Podía recibir ayuda de Kebi, Esme o mi madre; pero ellas no harían nada por mí.

— ¿Esa pregunta viene por las crisis que he tenido últimamente? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—En parte. Te veo considerablemente más delgada que cuando nos conocimos y lo que me dijo tu padre cuando me contrataron también me preocupa. ¿Sabes que si le digo esto a Edward, va a hacer hasta lo imposible para que te ayudemos?

—Lo sé, y por eso no quiero que se lo digas. No te preocupes por mi peso, cuando nos conocimos acababan de pasar las fiestas y comí todo lo que se me pasó por delante. Lo que te dijo mi padre fue exageración y las crisis... Bueno, esas han sido mi culpa por no saber relajarme. Estoy bien, Kebi, creeme.

—Isabella, no sé si creerte. Todas las novias que me han contratado pasan por lo mismo que tú pero en la cúspide de la planificación, tú apenas vas comenzando. Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar en la boda o en la inauguración de la empresa, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

—No en vano eres la mejor planificadora de bodas en Los Ángeles, ¿verdad?

—No sólo de bodas.

Reí.

—Está bien, Kebi. Cuando sienta que ya no pueda más, creeme que serás la primera en saberlo y te haré completamente responsable de la inauguración de la empresa en Suiza; pero no creas que me zafaré de la boda en Londres, es mi prueba de fuego.

—De acuerdo. Te mantendré informada sobre cualquier avance en tu vestido.

—Gracias.

Kebi se fue y yo me senté en el sofá con mi libreta en mano para seguir planeando mi prueba de fuego. ¿Una boda puede ser más estresante de lo que ya es? Digo, dudo que sea normal que la novia tenga que estar tomando tranquilizantes cada mañana y somníferos cada noche para que no le den crisis de nervios. Una boda no era así de estresante, es decir, Alice y mi mamá tuvieron una planificación demasiado relajada. ¿Por qué a mí me tocó una planificación demasiado complicada? ¡Ah, claro! A la familia de mi novio y a la mía les gusta joderme con sus costumbres y tradiciones.

Me recosté en el sillón con mis audífonos puestos, la libreta en mi regazo y una taza de té de anís sobre la mesita de café. Revisé los detalles y servicios que me faltaban por confirmar. Irina y Kate, en su adorada manía de encargarse de mi vestuario cuando se trataba de un evento Cullen_, _me liberaron del asunto del vestido; ya tenía demasiado con el más importante. Por fortuna no debía ser un vestido de novia tal cual, así que tuve la oportunidad de darles algunas especificaciones esperando que Siobhan, Renata y la abuela no metieran su cuchara o me salieran con su jalada de que debía usar el vestido de la tatarabuela. A estas alturas del juego, me lo esperaba.

No me di cuenta cómo ni cuándo me quedé dormida, lo último que recordaba era como unos brazos fuertes y cálidos me alzaban y yo me acurrucaba en el pecho de mi prometido.

Desperté un par de horas después y encontré a Edward recostado a mi lado con la laptop en las piernas y hablando por su aparatito de manos libres.

Aun no se daba cuenta de que había despertado.

—Ya hablé con mi padre y me tomaré esta semana, Emmett. Necesitan resolverlo ustedes solos... Ni el teléfono va a estar prendido, hagan de cuenta que desaparecí... Perfecto, nos vemos el lunes... Sí, yo le digo... Gracias. Adiós —se quitó el audífono y yo lo abracé por la cintura—. Hola, princesa —me dijo tiernamente—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien —respondí con voz suave—. ¿Por qué te vas a tomar el resto de la semana?

—Para ayudarte con la boda —respondió dándome un beso en lo alto de la cabeza—. Ya llamé al servicio de banquetes y a la florería. Lo único pendiente es el diseño de las invitaciones, sólo te estaba esperando para que me dijeras que te parece; tú eres la diseñadora, después de todo.

—Pero Jacob y Bree ya se están preparando, y las invitaciones ya las elegimos.

—No hablo de esa boda, mi amor.

Lo miré en silencio un par de minutos hasta que al final supe a que boda se estaba refiriendo... ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!

— ¡Edward! —grité levantándome de la cama. Desafortunadamente, mi movimiento fue demasiado rápido y todo me dio vueltas. Me tiré otra vez a la cama.

— ¡Wow! Amor, tómalo con más calma —exclamó mi novio mientras me ayudaba a recostarme otra vez—. Nena, no puedes moverte tan rápido.

— ¿No confías en mí? —le pregunté con voz chiquita.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, mi vida! Confío en ti ciegamente —comenzó a acariciarme las mejillas con suavidad—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo puedo planear esa boda sola.

—Lo sé, bebé.

—_Sola_.

—No estás sola, chiquita.

— ¡Déjame hacerlo!

—Isabella, eso no está a discusión —dijo alejándose de mi lado—. Te estás durmiendo de pie, las crisis cada vez son más frecuentes y estás bajando mucho de peso. _No vas a hacer esa boda tú sola_.

—Pero la costumbre dice...

— ¡A mí me importa un carajo lo que diga la costumbre! —Gritó azotando su puño sobre el tocador dándome la espalda—. Mi familia debe de entender que tú necesitas atención y ayuda especial. No eres la chica de dieciocho años a la que ellos están acostumbrados.

—Cariño, esto ya lo habíamos hablado cuando Siobhan me salió con todas sus jaladas. Estuvimos de acuerdo los dos a acatar todas las reglas... ¿Por qué ahora sales con que me ayudarás?

Edward respiró hondo. Se giró para estar frente a mí.

—Por que la boda es de los dos, princesa. Porque necesito saber que estás bien y no te estás malpasando. Nunca te dormías en las tardes, mi amor. ¿Qué paso hoy?

—Olvidé tomarme las pastillas anoche...

—Exacto. ¿Qué necesidad hay de que estés día y noche tomando pastillas que sólo tomas en situaciones extremas? Estamos planeando nuestra boda, cielo, deberíamos estar felices, activos. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo sola; y no dudo que lo seguirás haciendo, pero esto es algo muy importante para ambos. Quiero que cuando les hablemos a nuestros hijos sobre este proceso, sea con alegría y que ellos sepan que fue uno de los momentos más maravillosos de nuestra vida; no lo más fastidioso y estresante.

Sonreí y me levanté de la cama. Caminé hacia él y lo abracé. Es que no podía ser tan perfecto, estaba faltando a una de las tradiciones nupciales de su familia sólo para hacernos este divino proceso más hermoso de lo que ya era. Sí, nos vamos a casar, hemos llegado a un momento en nuestras vidas en el que nos sentimos lo suficientemente maduros para dar ese gran paso. Nuestras familias estaban que no cabían en sí mismos por lo felices que estaban, ¿y nosotros? Estábamos estresados, nerviosos, no sabíamos ni cómo hacer que las cosas salieran bien, y todo por todas esas malditas costumbres que nada más nos amargaban. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar; no iba a planear la boda sola, Edward me ayudaría en el medio año que restaba para nuestro gran día y así toda la planificación se nos facilitaría a los dos.

—Te amo —le dije con mi cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Isabella. Mucho —me dio un beso en la frente—. Otra cosa más, cielo.

— ¿Si?

—Deja de compararte con Alice.

Reí.

—No me comparo con Alice.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y esa platica con Rosalie por videochat en la que le decías que para Alice todo fue más fácil, Alice tuvo más apoyo de tu mamá, Alice sin planificador hizo una boda preciosa...? Alice es Alice y tú eres tú. Fin de la historia.

—Ya no me compararé con ella, _purple promise_... Pero tienes que aceptar que para ella todo fue miel sobre hojuelas.

— ¡Oh, Isabella!

.

.

.

Y Edward cumplió su propósito. La planificación de nuestra boda se hizo más ligera y hasta comenzamos a disfrutarla; sin duda estaban siendo unos días preciosos en los que nos metimos por completo en la boda... Y nuestra relación, por supuesto. Porque al parecer ambos estábamos teniendo las hormonas de un par de conejitos en primavera y por más agotados que estuviéramos, hacíamos el amor hasta altas horas de la noche. A mi madre, Alice y Rosalie se les había metido la tonta idea de que estaba embarazada, pero se les cayó el chiste cuando un día antes de que terminaran las vacaciones de Edward llegó mi visita mensual. Disfruté demasiado viendo sus caras de decepción cuando les mostré mi calendario con los primeros dos días marcados.

Ese día habíamos ido a casa de mis padres para una parrillada de cumpleaños, el de mi hermano. Alice y mamá le habían organizado una fiesta en la alberca con sus condenadas hamburguesas incluidas; lo increíble fue que olvidaron enviar las invitaciones y sólo éramos nosotros teniendo un día en familia.

Edward y yo estábamos recostados en la hamaca tomando el sol. Él tenia puesto un traje de baño negro y yo un mini bikini morado con mi pareo negro. Papá, mi mamá e Ilaria estaban en la mesa del jardín jugando cartas mientras que Alice y Jasper estaban en la alberca enseñando a Tyler a nadar y Lady corría por todos lados jugando con Seth y Cynthia. Esa bolita de pelos resultó tener más energía que yo, se la pasaba de un lado a otro dando brincos, atrapando pelotas, huyendo de los villanos... Era como tener un pequeño bebé al que cuidar, y me encantaba que Edward y yo seamos los que cuidan a esa revoltosa.

Alice estaba cada vez más rara conmigo, casi no hablábamos porque ella siempre encontraba algún pretexto para evadirme y eso tenía muy preocupado a Jasper. Alice y yo habíamos sido uña y mugre desde que nos conocimos y ahora esa amistad parecía estar desapareciendo, ella estaba encantada con Ilaria dejándome a mí de lado. Varias veces había querido encararla y preguntarle qué rayos se traía conmigo, pero se iba o simplemente no respondía.

Después de unos días me terminé cansando. Para mi desgracia soy demasiado orgullosa, y si ella no me va a hablar, pues yo tampoco lo haría. Así de sencillo.

Ilaria era una cosa muy diferente de la que no quiero hablar en este momento.

Pasé mi mano por el pecho firme y musculoso de mi novio alzándome en una clara petición de un beso que él me dio con mucha pasión y amor mientras su mano se aferraba a mi cintura y mi pierna se enredaba en las suyas. Lo escuché gemir bajito y sonreí en sus labios consiguiendo que su cálida lengua entrara a mi boca y se enredara con la mía.

Un conocido calorcito que había estado sintiendo desde hace un tiempo, el viaje a Francia, para ser más específicos, me recorrió todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies y sabia que si no parábamos ahora, daríamos un gran espectáculo frente a mis padres y mi hermano. Nos separamos a regañadientes y pegamos nuestras frentes.

—Mi habitación —murmuré con voz ronca—. Ahora.

— ¿Estás segura?

Despegué mi frente de la suya y miré hacia mi familia. Nadie nos estaba mirando, todos estaban concentrados en sus actividades sin prestarnos atención. Volví a mirar a Edward y asentí.

—No se darán cuenta de que nos fuimos.

Mi prometido miró detrás de mí y después asintió. Nos tomamos de las manos y nos bajamos de la hamaca. No me puse mi tanktop ni el short, Edward tampoco se cubrió el pecho, así como estábamos entramos corriendo a la casa escondiéndonos de todos los que pasaban, pero no de mi nana que estaba saliendo de la cocina y al vernos sólo sonrió y asintió a mi petición de silencio. Subimos a tropezones hacia mi habitación, por fortuna no había nadie adentro y nos apresuramos para cerrar las puertas del balcón, correr las cortinas y ponerle seguro a la puerta principal. Incluso nos atrevimos a poner por fuera un letrero de "No Molestar" que tenía desde los trece años.

_¡!_

Edward me acorraló en la puerta y se inclinó para besarme muy, muy, _muy _apasionadamente, acariciando mi espalda y mi cintura. Bajó sus manos hacia mi trasero y lo apretujó levantándome ligeramente para que subiera mis piernas a su cintura. Sentí su miembro erecto en _esa _parte de mi intimidad. Gemí y me restregué contra él provocándole un jadeo muy ruidoso. Mi tanga morada se mojo aún más y temí estar creando un charco debajo de mí.

—No creo que podamos llegar a la cama, princesa —me dijo besándome la barbilla. Bajó sus labios por todo mi cuello hasta la unión de éste con el hombro y ahí se detuvo succionando ansioso. Jadeé otra vez y mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello pegándolo más a mí.

—Podemos hacerlo en donde sea; siempre y cuando sigas besándome así —ni yo reconocí mi propia voz. Estaba demasiado excitada y cuando estoy demasiado excitada, mi voz se hace ronca, sexy, provocativa... Excitante.

Edward gruñó en mi clavícula y le dio una mordidita.

—Puedes contar con eso, mi amor —volvió a darme un beso en la boca.

Sus manos se fueron a mi espalda y subieron hacia donde tenía el nudo del sostén del bikini, con premura lo deshizo y subió a mi cuello para hacer lo mismo con el otro. El sostén, de pronto, desapareció en algún lugar de mi habitación. Sin dejar de besarme, caminó conmigo a cuestas hacia el silloncito que tenía cerca del balcón, se sentó ahí y me dejó montada sobre él. Su boca bajó a mis bubis, las juntó con sus manos y se metió ambos pezones a los labios.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —grité. Lamió y mordió mis pezones mientras sus manos subían y bajaban de los costados de mis pechos, estrujándolos. Quitó su boca y sus manos, que fueron a las mías y las tomó llevándolas hacia los nudos de la tanga. Los deshice mientras él se encargaba del pareo, y finalmente, quedé desnuda ante él. Me tomó de la espalda y me obligó a inclinarme un poco hacia atrás, su boca se fue a mi abdomen y bajó hasta mi vientre, hizo ese mismo recorrido una y otra vez besándome, lamiéndome, succionándome. Era delicioso. Me volvió a levantar y esta vez si me llevó hacia la cama. Me dejó caer sin desenredar mis piernas de su cintura y volvió a besar y acariciar todo mi cuerpo—. Estás demasiado vestido —le dije.

—Creo que puedes solucionar eso.

—Vaya que puedo —respondí con una sonrisa provocativa. Me levanté de la cama, le di la vuelta y lo tiré sobre las colchas. Muy lentamente le quité los boxers negros, los arrojé a algún rincón de la recamara y después me subí a horcajadas—. Me toca estar arriba —murmuré.

— ¿Quién lo dice?

—Tu princesa, o sea yo, lo dice.

A veces solía ser demasiado dominatrix, pero Edward hacia lo mismo así que era una manera equitativa de encender más nuestra llama cuando hacemos el amor. La cual, de por sí, ya estaba muy encendida. ¿Mencioné antes el asunto de nuestras hormonas de conejitos en primavera?

—Nena, es hora.

— ¡Diablos, sí!

Edward me tapó la boca con sus manos.

—No grites, Isabella —murmuró.

—Las habitaciones están insonorizadas. Puedo gritar todo lo que quiera. Mi amor, por favor.

Mi novio rió y me tomó de la cintura alzándome para entrar completamente de un solo empujón lo que me provocó un largo, ruidoso y placentero gemido. Sus empujones eran tan fuertes que no tuve oportunidad de moverme, hasta que con sus manos movió mis caderas; al final comencé a saltar como poseída sobre él haciendo rechinar la madera de la cama con mis movimientos. Con esto, definitivamente nos iban a descubrir.

Edward entraba y salía de mi interior besándome las bubis, el cuello y el estómago, mientras yo saltaba una y otra vez con mis manos apoyadas en las sábanas para darme mayor impulso.

De pronto, mi interior comenzó a apretarse al tiempo que la masculinidad de mi prometido se hinchaba dentro de mí. Ya no faltaba mucho.

—Sigue así, princesa, sigue así —me animó.

Apretujé más a Edward hasta el punto que lo sentía palpitar.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —grité—. ¡Más, Edward, más! —mi orgasmo llegó más pronto que tarde, haciéndome ver las estrellas—. ¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, Edward!

Él me acompañó unos segundos después derramándose completamente dentro de mí. Gritó mi nombre con mucho placer y yo me sentí demasiado poderosa sabiendo todo lo que le causé. Era _mío_, _mi _Edward, _mi _novio, _mi_ prometido, _mi_ futuro esposo.

Al terminar, me tiré exhausta a su pecho; él me apretó en sus brazos saliendo de mi. Nos metió debajo de las cobijas y me dio un beso en la frente y otro en la punta de la nariz.

_¡!_

—Te amo, Isabella —murmuró. Sonreí y alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—Yo te amo más —le dije con voz chiquita. Nos tomamos de las manos—. Ya extrañaba esto, ¿sabes?

Edward sonrió y me besó el dorso de la mano.

—Yo ya extrañaba a mi princesa —respondió separando nuestras manos para aferrarme a su pecho.

— ¡Adivina que! —Exclamé alzándome un poco, mi novio me miró interrogante—. Ya dejé los somníferos.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hace dos noches; y dormí como un bebé.

—De eso soy testigo —se burló.

— ¡Oye! —lo regañé dándole un golpe en el pecho. Él me miró sorprendido y me tiró sobre la cama haciéndome cosquillas.

— ¿Por qué me pegas, eh? —me preguntó entre risas mientras me picaba en las costillas.

— ¡Mi amor, basta! —Grité entre risas—. ¡Me rindo, Edward, me rindo!

Edward rió y dejó de hacerme cosquillas, se acomodó a mi lado aferrándome a él. Nos quedamos un ratito acostados, dándonos besitos y acariciándonos; compartiendo un hermoso momento como pareja de esos que por el estrés de la boda ya no teníamos tan seguido como antes. Lo que llevaba a preguntarme _¿tomamos una buena decisión al comprometernos? _Tal vez fue muy apresurado por que recién hemos comenzado una vida en pareja, pero lo cierto es que nos amábamos más que a nada en el mundo. Lo único que sabía era que nunca podría arrepentirme de esta decisión porque en este momento, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. No me importa que el estrés nos esté convirtiendo en unos monstruos o que mi familia siga comparándome con mi cuñada, o que la familia de Edward me esté haciendo la vida de cuadritos con sus costumbres. Amo a Edward, me voy a casar con él en unos meses y eso es lo único que debe interesarme.

—Princesa —murmuró Edward con un deje de preocupación.

— ¿Qué? —respondí mirándolo. Me señaló la ventana con un movimiento de cabeza. Miré hacia allá y me encontré con el atardecer más bonito que había visto en un mucho tiempo...

Un momento. ¿Atardecer?

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Exclamé sentándome en la cama—. ¡Nos van a matar! —miré a Edward con los abiertos de par en par, él me miró de la misma manera y después de un trancazo estallamos en carcajadas.

Esta fue una travesura que se extendió demasiado. Edward me dio un besito y después nos levantamos de la cama para volvernos a vestir. Me amarré el cabello revuelto en una coleta alta y tomados de las manos, bajamos de vuelta al jardín donde ya mi hermano y mi papá estaban preparando la parrilla.

Mi mamá estalló en risas cuando nos vio llegar lo que llamó la atención de todos que también rieron, menos mi papá, por supuesto.

—No quiero saber en donde se encontraban y que estaban haciendo, ¿de acuerdo? —masculló.

—Seguro, papi; porque regresamos a contarles todo con lujo de detalles. ¿Trajeron mi carne vegetariana?

Edward retiró mi silla para sentarme, él hizo lo suyo a mi lado.

—Hermanita, la única razón por la que dejo que nuestros padres traigan tus pseudo hamburguesas y salchichas a mis parrilladas, es por ti; así que cuenta con tu condenada cosa esa.

— ¡Eres un amor! —le soplé un beso.

— ¡Un amor...tiguador! —bromeó Seth.

— ¡Mas respeto para el del cumpleaños, niño!

— ¿A poco ya te amargaste tan rápido, primo? Apenas tienes un mes de casado. Edward, tu no vayas a amargarte así.

— ¡Ahora sí, mocoso del demonio! ¡Corre si quieres vivir! —gritó mi hermano. Seth salió corriendo por todo el jardín con Jasper detrás. Todos reímos cuando mi hermano tacleo a mi primo y jugaron a luchar en el pasto.

— ¡Ok, basta! —Gritó mi papá—. ¡La cena está lista!

Nos acomodamos en la mesa para cenar, mi plato tenía hamburguesas y salchichas de soya que siempre estaban en la casa por mí. Odiaba saber todo lo que les hacían a los pobres animalitos sólo para que nosotros comiéramos. Era horrible.

La cena estuvo increíble. Me encantaba tener estos momentos con mi familia que no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo con el paso del tiempo y estaba segura de que jamás lo harían.

Ya era de noche cuando Karla, acompañada por todo el servicio, sacó el pastel de mi hermano con la vela del signo final de interrogación ya prendida; era una costumbre en mi familia que todas las personas que nos ayudaban en la casa, estuvieran presentes al momento de cantar el "Feliz Cumpleaños". Jasper sopló la vela y partió el pastel con ayuda de Alice y Tyler; y todos estallamos en aplausos. Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a mi hermano para abrazarlo; él me estrechó en sus brazos y me dio un besito en la mejilla. Ilaria estaba detrás de nosotros, Jasper me soltó un momento y extendió el brazo que no estaba sobre mis hombros, mi gemela se acercó y lo abrazó; él nos apretujo a ambas.

Escuché los sollozos de mi mamá al ver a sus tres hijos abrazados y yo comencé a llorar, Ilaria me siguió lo que hizo que Jasper nos separara un momento.

—No lloren, ya son niñas grandes —nos dijo.

—Eres un tonto —respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo ganándonos las miradas sorprendidas de todo el mundo; nosotras también nos miramos sobresaltadas y después reímos.

—Dios, ya empiezan a dar miedo ustedes dos —murmuró Jasper. Volvió a apretarnos en su pecho—. Mis hermanitas, mis hermanitas —cantó balanceándonos de un lado a otro—, las amo mucho.

Y así nos quedamos abrazados otro largo rato hasta que mi mamá nos interrumpió con un flash de cámara cuando tomo la primera de muchas fotos de los tres hermanos Swan.


	3. Stalkers

**Lo prometido es deuda y aqui estoy. ¿Querian saber mas de Ilaria y por que Alice esta tan rara con nuestra princesa? Bueno, aqui estan. Y les dejo este capitulo, que lo disfruten.**

**Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows.**

**No olviden que tenemos un grupo en fb del fic, lo encontraran con el nombre de la primera temporada.**

_**Cheers!**_

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo.**_

_**"Fight for this Love" Cheryl Cole www . youtube watch? v=XMiy _ UsrPDs & feature = kp**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Patto Moleres.**

**Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Drama en la Familia Swan.**_

_Bien lo dice el dicho: "hasta en las mejores familias pasa". Isabella está a meses de contraer matrimonio con su novio, el empresario Edward Cullen, y su familia se encuentra radiante de felicidad. Pero no es sólo la cercana boda de su hija menor lo que los tiene saltando en un prado de lavandas, Charlie y Renee Swan tienen otra razón para celebrar por lo alto. Se trata de una chica llamada Ilaria Minerva, que es nada más y nada menos que la ¡gemela idéntica de Isabella! Esta chica criada en una familia sencilla de la ciudad de Nueva York fue separada de sus padres al nacer debido a un 'capricho' familiar que no ha sido revelado. Los representantes de los Swan han confirmado que la familia se encuentra 'feliz y encantada por la llegada de Ilaria' y que Isabella está 'emocionada por incluirla en la boda como su dama de honor'. ¡Increíble! Pero, ¿qué pensará Alice Brandon, cuñada de Isabella, al enterarse de esta decisión?_

_Alice se casó con Jasper, hijo mayor de los Swan, hace dos meses y le otorgó a Isabella el título de dama de honor principal en su hermosa y sencilla boda. ¿La decisión de la futura esposa de Edward ha molestado a la nueva señora Swan? Todo indica que sí. Y al parecer, a parte del claro y desfachatado desaire, la misma boda ha creado una pelea entre estas dos damiselas._

_¿Envidia o competencia?_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bella POV:**

**Marzo - Cinco meses para la boda.**

Dándome un descanso de la planificación de la boda, decidí ir a hacer el supermercado por mi cuenta. Grace había insistido en hacerlo ella porque yo necesitaba tener mi mente concentrada en todo lo que faltaba, pero definitivamente quería apartarme un poco de la loca planeación y tener un poco de normalidad en mi vida.

Había arrastrado a mi mamá para que me acompañara, pero me arrepentí enseguida por que comenzó a convencerme —otra vez— de que reconsiderara a Alice como mi dama de honor.

—Deberías hablar con ella, mi amor. Ilaria y Alice podrían ser tus damas de honor.

—Alice no quiere hablar conmigo, mamá. Intenté hacerlo desde que Ilaria llegó. La gente tiene un límite, ¿sabes? Y yo en estos meses, alcanzo el mío más rápido de lo que quisiera. ¡Hasta le grité a Edward en la mañana! —le dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de comida para mascota. Tomé las croquetas de Lady—. No estoy con tiempo ni con ganas para aguantar sus caprichitos de niña pequeña.

—Ponte en sus zapatos, cariño. ¿Qué sentirías si a un mes de casarte, tu hermana se comprometiera y de repente toda la atención pasara a ella; incluso en tu propia boda?

—¿De verdad vas a seguir con eso? Otra vez, Reneé: _no fue mi culpa que Edward decidiera pedirme matrimonio justo cuando mi hermano se estaba por casar_.

—Le pudiste decir que no hasta que pasara toda la boda.

La miré sorprendida. Ella me regresó la mirada tranquila, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—Por favor, dime que lo que escuché no salió de tu boca.

Mi mamá se encogió de hombros. Rodé los ojos y seguí avanzando por el supermercado con mi mamá taconeando detrás de mí.

—Deberían aplazar la boda; al menos hasta que pase todo lo de tu hermano y Alice. Te apuesto a que ella te volverá a hablar.

Detuve el carrito y respiré hondo. Me giré para encarar a mi mama.

—Ya mandamos a hacer las invitaciones, el lugar ya está apartado, el banquete también y no porque _tu querida _nuera me vuelva a hablar, voy a suspender todo hasta nuevo aviso. Lo siento mamá, me voy a casar en agosto quieran tú y Alice o no, ¿de acuerdo? Y te voy a decir una cosa más: me hubiera encantado estar en el lugar de ella para no tener que enfrentarme a todo esto, desearía que Edward no fuera el increíble empresario británico ni yo la famosa heredera para poder tener una boda normal; justo como la de mi hermano. Puedes decirle a Alice que yo la envidio tanto como ella a mí, pero que a diferencia yo no hice berrinche ni puse a toda su familia en su contra.

Y en cuanto salieron esas palabras, me arrepentí de mis nulos filtros y negué con la cabeza. Me giré y seguí avanzando.

Renee ya no dijo nada, me siguió por toda la tienda en silencio y me ayudó a seguir llenando el carrito con cosas de la lista que yo misma escribí.

Era toda la verdad: envidio demasiado a Alice por la boda que tuvo, por lo fácil que fueron las cosas con ella, porque no tuvo que obligar a sus proveedores a firmar contratos de confidencialidad ni tener pruebas de vestido por videochat, sin contar que la prensa ni siquiera se había enterado de esa boda hasta que Edward y yo nos comprometimos... Si, así de suertudos fueron mi hermano y mi cuñada. ¿Ella me envidiaba por mi enorme y glamorosa boda y toda la atención que estoy recibiendo? Pues que superficial resultó ser, porque mi boda es más que el brillo, el glamour, la atención y la fastuosidad; mi boda es sobre la unión entre Edward y yo, la ocasión en la que nos juraríamos amarnos para siempre y jamás separarnos. De eso se tratan las bodas, no de que tan grandes son.

Renee y yo nos acercamos a la caja en cuanto terminé con las compras, saqué la tarjeta de crédito y pagué. Salimos de la tienda y fuimos a la camioneta de Livaldo quien nos ayudó a guardar todas las cosas en la cajuela, nos abrió la puerta y ayudó a subir.

—¿A su casa, señorita? —me preguntó.

—Por favor, Livaldo —respondí sacando mi celular de mi bolso.

Livaldo arrancó y salimos del estacionamiento del supermercado mientras yo marcaba el celular de Edward.

Hablamos todo el camino a casa. Al principio todo fue con la intención de escuchar la voz de mi futuro esposo pero terminó siendo para que mi mamá no sacara el tema de Alice _otra vez_. Estaba harta. Ella no quería hablarme y yo no me iba a rebajar a andarla persiguiendo, rogándole que me hablara o aplazando mi boda para que ella estuviera feliz y no sintiera que le estaba robando atención.

¿Se sentía ofendida? Lo siento. No es mi problema.

Suspiré. Edward rió del otro lado de la línea malinterpretando mi gesto.

—Princesa, ya lo habíamos hablado —me dijo—. Nada de camioneta blanca hasta la boda.

Resoplé.

—Edward, esto es estúpido. Sé manejar —canté. Mi mamá sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Pero ya saben dónde va a ser la boda por la camioneta, no podemos seguir arriesgándonos así.

—¡Pero, Edward...!

—Nena, es por la boda, recuérdalo.

En efecto. La prensa ya había identificado el resort que escogimos para la boda gracias a que nos la pasábamos yendo hacia allá en la camioneta, también supieron de Jacob y de Bree, incluso tenían una idea de quien haría mi vestido por los constantes viajes de Kebi; y como también a ella ya la habían visto bajar de mi camioneta...

El mundo entero ya tenía demasiada información como para que le siguiéramos dando más. La solución más viable que encontraron mis padres, Edward y mis suegros fue que yo, por ser la que más se movía en los planes, me transportara siempre con chofer... Horrible.

Livaldo dio vuelta en una esquina que nos llevaría hacia mi casa y de inmediato mi mamá y yo dimos un grito al tiempo que Livaldo frenaba.

—¡Edward! —grité presa del pánico.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Isabella, qué pasa!? —me preguntó asustado. No respondí. Estaba temblando por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a nosotros.

La calle entera estaba llena de personas con cámaras fotográficas y de video y había aún más frente a mi edificio. ¡Por Dios!

En el teléfono, escuché como Zafrina hablaba desesperada con mi prometido.

—¿Edward? —lo llamé.

—Isabella, ¿qué está pasando?

—Hay muchos paparazzi en la casa —le dije con voz temblorosa.

—¿¡También allá!? —gritó. Me sobresalté pero no respondí—. Cielo, escúchame bien, ve a Hollywood, mi vida, quédate con tus padres hasta que llegue. ¿Dónde estás exactamente?

—Entrando a la calle —respondí. Miré a mi mamá de refilón y la encontré hablando por teléfono. También se veía preocupada—. Espera... —le dije a Edward. Mi mamá me regresó la mirada.

—Bien —y colgó—. Cerraron Hollywood.

—Cielo —me llamó Edward—. ¿Qué pasa?

—También hay en Hollywood.

Edward suspiró. Y todo se quedó en silencio, en ese tiempo aproveché para pensar en lo que nos había llevado a esto. No había vuelto a usar la camioneta desde hace tres semanas, en ese tiempo si había estado viendo a los proveedores pero siempre acompañada por un chofer...

¡La boda de Londres!

—Bella, no puedes estar en la casa, vas a tener que ir a...

—¡Los periódicos! —lo interrumpí—. ¡Edward, los periódicos de Londres!

—Eso estaba pensando. Nena, ve a Hollywood; en un rato salgo para allá.

—¡Hay paparazzi en Hollywood, Edward! ¡Tienen cerradas las calles!

—Por favor, mi amor. Ahí estarás más segura que en la casa, no tardaré en llegar.

—Bien —respondí—. ¿Pasas por Lady al spa?

—Sí, cielo, yo paso por ella. Te amo.

—Te amo más —colgamos.

Suspiré mirando a mi mamá. Subí las piernas al asiento.

—A Hollywood —ordené.

.

.

.

Y sí, en frente de la casa de mis padres había paparazzi. Por fortuna eran menos de los que había en Malibú, pero en cantidades considerables. Livaldo, que ya conoce los accesos a la casa como Julian, nos llevó por un camino directo a la puerta de la cocina y jamás dimos de frente con los fotógrafos.

Los guardias nos esperaban y nos ayudaron a entrar sin ser vistas. Karla estaba en la cocina.

—¡Oh, cielo! —exclamó al verme. Hice un puchero y la abracé—. Lo lamento mucho, mi amor, pero a esto se arriesgaban.

—Lo sé, nana —le dije separándome de ella. Suspiré—. Amo ciegamente a Edward y aunque sabía que esto pasaría, acepté casarme con él. No hay nada que desee más que convertirme en su esposa.

Karla me sonrió al tiempo que mi mamá me abrazaba por un costado. Me sentaron en un banco del taburete, mi nana dejó una taza de té caliente frente a mí y salió corriendo gritando órdenes como la ama de llaves que es. Mamá se sentó a mi lado y me tomó la mano con la que no sostenía mi taza. Me sonrió acariciándome el dorso.

—Creo que estás demasiado enamorada, mi amor —me dijo.

—Mucho.

Karla llegó con una manta morada y me la puso sobre los hombros, frotándomelos cariñosamente. Le sonreí con afecto.

Nos quedamos en la cocina un largo rato hasta que estuvieron seguras que no colapsaría o tendría una crisis de asma... Lo cual no queda descartado aún. Cuando me terminé el té, me llevaron a la sala donde estaba reunida toda mi familia. Mi papá y Jasper fueron los primeros en acercarse, ambos me abrazaron y me besaron en las mejillas y la frente, dándome los mimos que me daban cuando era niña y dedicándome las mismas palabras dulces con las que me ayudaron a sanar mi corazón roto hace tres años.

Alice estaba de pie en un rincón de la sala, cruzada de brazos y mirándome con recelo. Le regresé la mirada de la misma forma y me separé de mi papá.

—¿Esto es lo que querías en tu boda, Alice? —le pregunté y ella se sobresaltó—. ¿Ser acosada por la prensa en todos lados, que se juntaran afuera de la mansión por ti y no poder salir a planear tu boda? Si esto es lo que querías, nada más bastaba con tronar los dedos y se te conseguía.

Todos, menos mi mamá, me miraron extrañados, sin saber de lo que estaba hablando. Alice dio un paso hacia mí con los brazos en sus costados y las manos hechas puño, yo hice lo mismo quitándome la manta de los hombros. Ilaria se levantó del sofá rápidamente y se interpuso entre nosotras para evitar una pelea.

—Bella, ¿de qué hablas? —me preguntó Jasper colocándome la manta de nuevo sobre los hombros. Yo seguía mirando a Alice retadora mientras que ella lo hacía furiosa, lista para soltar el primer golpe que desataría una gran pelea que no sería correcta entre señoritas de nuestra clase... O al menos de la mía.

—No importa —respondí y por fin encaré a mis padres—. ¿Saben algo?

—Hablé con Carlisle hace un rato y al parecer los periódicos de Londres dijeron algo sobre ti y la boda civil; sólo quieren confirmarlo —respondió mi papá.

—¿Sobre mí? —pregunté sobresaltada.

Charlie y Jasper se miraron entre sí.

—Mejor esperamos a Edward —dijo Ilaria detrás de mi tomándome de los hombros.

—¿Esperarme para qué? —preguntó mi prometido desde la puerta de la sala.

—¡Edward! —grité y corrí a sus brazos. Me recibió gustoso levantándome del suelo y nos dimos un muy amoroso beso en frente de toda mi familia mientras Lady saltaba a nuestro alrededor.

Con ese beso me hizo recordar el por qué estábamos aquí, pasando por todo el estrés y el acoso de la prensa: Edward y yo nos amamos más que a nada, nos vamos a casar porque queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, sin que nada nos pueda separar. Juntos para toda nuestra vida, era todo lo que deseábamos. Y esta presión, este estrés, el acoso... todo, lo valía si al final estaríamos Edward y yo en el altar dándonos el "_sí, quiero_" frente a todos nuestros seres queridos.

Me dejó de vuelta en el suelo y me acarició las mejillas.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor? —me preguntó con su frente pegada a la mía. Asentí con una sonrisa.

—Super bien ahora que estás aquí —respondí.

Sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente, aferrándome a su pecho, le respondí envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos y pegué mi mejilla en los fuertes pectorales de mi futuro esposo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Edward sin soltarme. Mi papá rió entre dientes.

—Buenas tardes, Edward —respondió—. Hablé con tu padre y vienen para acá.

—Lo sé, yo también los llamé antes de salir de la empresa —suspiró—. Se salió de control esto.

—Sí —dijo mi papá con pesar—. Los rumores siguen saliendo y sólo quieren saber _todo_.

—Ya saben demasiado —mascullé. Edward me frotó la espalda cariñosamente.

—¿Supieron que lo ocasionó?

—Carlisle dijo algo sobre detalles de la boda en Londres... e Isabella.

Edward se tensó y me aferró más a él; me acurruqué en su pecho.

—Los Denali —murmuró. Vi a Jasper asentir lentamente.

—¿Qué dijeron? —preguntó mi mamá desesperada.

—Que está embarazada.

Me encogí en los brazos de Edward y cerré los ojos. En ese momento comenzó una gran discusión sobre si estaba o no embarazada, si sería prudente salir a desmentir ese patético rumorcito que los Denali comenzaron con sus ganas de intrigar y llamar la atención. Al final nos decidimos por llamar a Vladimir, el represente público de mi familia, para que nos aconsejara. Cynthia e Ilaria estaban viendo en internet todos los rumores que habían salido en estos tres meses y descubrimos que el rumor de mi embarazo estaba desde el principio, pero que quedó descartado cuando me vieron tomar en la despedida de soltera de Alice. Hubo otro rumor hace un mes, el cual también quedó olvidado el día que Edward y yo fuimos a cenar con Emmett y Rose; el gerente del restaurante confirmó que habíamos pedido la champagne más fina y que yo tomé dos copas.

Ahora este rumor y otro más ridículo que decía —teniendo a Sacha Denali como fuente— que nuestra boda era un contrato para fusionar Cullen's INC LA con Swan Holdings S.A.

—No sé cómo no hemos volado a Londres para partirles toda la cara —dijo Seth.

—Porque nosotros si tenemos clase, primito —respondí—. Pero ya estoy a punto de olvidarme de ella por todo eso. Hermanita, apaga esa porquería; me está dando migraña.

Ilaria lanzó unas risitas y cerró la laptop negando con la cabeza

—¡Edward, Bella; ya llegó Vladimir! —nos llamó mi mamá desde el despacho de papá. Ellos se habían ido para allá después de un rato, dejándonos despotricar por lo que leíamos.

Edward y yo nos tomamos de las manos y fuimos hacia el despacho de mi padre. Ahí estaban mis padres hablando con Vladimir, lo saludamos y nos sentamos en el sofá.

—Bien, Vladimir, ¿qué noticias nos tienes?

—Hablé con Felix y le pedí que me enviara una copia del periódico en donde salieron todos los rumores; afortunadamente, no son más que chismes sin fundamentos, la prensa sólo necesita una confirmación o que se desmienta.

—Nosotros no vamos a hablar —le dijo Edward.

—Bien —asintió Vladimir—. Señores, si me permiten: les recomendaría que hiciéramos un comunicado explicando a grandes rasgos lo que va a ser la boda y dejando muy en claro que no se va a permitir la entrada a ningún medio de comunicación, al menos en las ceremonias de aquí.

—Suena muy bien, chicos.

—¿Los mantendría alejados de nosotros?

—No tanto como alejados, pero si los calmaría. Al menos hasta que se acerque la fecha.

Edward y yo nos miramos, pensando bien lo que nos estaba sugiriendo nuestro experto en relaciones públicas. Ese comunicado calmaría a la prensa hasta que se acerque la fecha de la boda, a partir de ahí van a querer saber todo lo que pase dentro de las mansiones Cullen, Swan y el pent-house Cullen-Swan. La pregunta es: con todo el estrés que nos provocará estar tan cerca del gran día ¿podremos lidiar con el peso extra de la prensa?

—Bien, hagámoslo —solté. Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Estás segura, princesa? —me preguntó Edward—. ¿Crees que vas a poder con todo?

—Segura no estoy de nada, pero necesito que se calmen por unos meses y me dejen planear mi boda en paz. Lidiaremos con eso cuando llegue el momento.

—La princesa manda —bromeó mi papá—. Vladimir, ya oíste a mi hija; necesitamos ese comunicado para mañana a primera hora, lo leerán ellos primero y lo firmaran. Avisa a los medios sobre esta decisión.

—Perfecto, Charlie, ¿los dejarán afuera de las casas?

—No —respondió Edward firmemente—. Condiciona el comunicado.

—Buena idea, yerno —lo felicitó mi papá.

—Bien, yo les digo. Si no me necesitan para algo más, será mejor que me retire para redactar el comunicado. Mañana a primera hora lo tendrán aquí.

—Gracias, Vladimir. Por la puerta de enfrente. Ustedes dos —nos llamó mi papá—, suban; no los quiero ver aquí abajo mientras la puerta esté abierta.

Mi novio y yo subimos apresuradamente a las habitaciones con todos detrás de nosotros para que la prensa no pudiera tomar fotos de la familia. Edward y yo nos metimos a mi habitación y esperamos a que Vladimir terminara de hablar con los reporteros y fotógrafos que estaban afuera de la mansión.

—Edward —lo llamé cuando salí del vestidor con un camisón morado y con mi cabello sostenido en una coleta lateral. Él me miró mientras se desanudaba la corbata.

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa? —respondió tomándome en brazos como a una novia. Caminó conmigo a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, me dejó sobre su regazo.

—¿Crees que algún día nos reiremos de todo esto? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto, mi vida. De esto están hechas las anécdotas, algún día le contaremos a nuestros hijos lo mucho que nos esforzamos por tener una boda maravillosa.

—Eres un lindo —le dije acurrucándome en su pecho. Él me acarició la espalda y el vientre suavemente, con mucho cariño. Posé una de mis manos sobre la que estaba sobre mi estómago y lo miré—. No quiero habladurías —murmuré.

—Lo sé, amor, yo tampoco. Es sólo que una vez que te meten la idea a la cabeza, es difícil deshacerse de ella.

—¿Me ves embarazada? —pregunté socarrona.

—Isabella, te veo embarazada desde que los Denali nos enviaron ese paquete de biberones. Pero no sería capaz de pedirte que dejaras las pastillas, te mereces una boda perfecta sin el inconveniente de un vientre enorme y los chismes alrededor de ti y nuestro bebe. Esperaremos hasta la luna de miel.

—Un bebe tuyo y mío, ¿te imaginas? —murmuré mientras acariciaba mi vientre con mi mano aun pegada a la de Edward. Él asintió.

—Algún día no será sólo un sueño, Isabella; ya lo verás —me dio un beso en la frente.

Esa noche nos dormimos abrazados, soñando con un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes y carita de angelito. Un sueño que probablemente no esté muy lejos en nuestro destino.

.

.

.

A primera hora de la mañana escuché un gran escándalo debajo del balcón de mi habitación, me bajé de la cama lentamente sin despertar a Edward y me puse la bata morada de seda que colgaba de uno de los pedestales de mi cama. Caminé a la ventana anudándola a mi cintura, corrí un poco las cortinas de organza y vi a más reporteros y fotógrafos de los que había ayer. Corrí de vuelta a la cama y sacudí a Edward para despertarlo, se despertó de un sobresalto.

—Tienes que ver esto —le dije. Se levantó rápidamente y se puso su camiseta blanca. Fuimos a la ventana y le mostré la escena de terror que se veía abajo.

Edward posó una mano sobre mi hombro y me miró, le regresé la mirada torciendo el gesto, el asintió.

Estuvimos parados un rato ahí, viendo como los periodistas intentaban traspasar las fuertes rejas de la mansión y le pedían información a Julian y Matthew.

Mi mamá llegó a "despertarnos" poco después. Vladimir ya estaba aquí con el comunicado redactado y sólo faltaba que nosotros lo leyéramos y lo firmáramos; no dejó que nos vistiéramos, nos apresuró a bajar para que el comunicado lograra llegar a los noticieros matutinos. Bajamos rápidamente al despacho donde nos esperaban ya mis suegros, mi padre y Vladimir.

—Por eso me quería poner más decente, mamá —mascullé al entrar.

—Esto urge, cielo -me dijo. Saludamos a todos. Vladimir le dio un folder amarillo a Edward y nos dejaron solos para leer el anuncio.

Estaba impreso en una hoja color marfil y en la parte superior tenia los Escudos de Armas de ambas familias, en medio estaba el monograma que Siobhan había mandado a crear para Edward y para mí en cuanto nos comprometimos. El comunicado decía lo siguiente:

_Con el permiso de los señores __**Carlisle Cullen **__y __**Charlie Swan**__, me dirijo a ustedes con el propósito de informar acerca de los rumores que giran alrededor __**del enlace matrimonial **__entre sus respectivos hijos:_ _**el señor Edward A. Cullen y la señorita Isabella M. Swan**__._

_**Confirmando:**_

_1. Fechas oficiales para ambas ceremonias._

_2. Elección de locaciones, diseñadores de vestidos y trajes, y proveedores._

_3. La señorita Swan __**si **__asistirá a la Universidad este Otoño._

_**Desmintiendo:**_

_1. El señor Cullen y la señorita Swan __**NO **__están esperando un hijo._

_2. La pareja aún no____escoge el destino de su luna de miel._

_3. No hay peleas en la familia Swan._

_También aprovechamos este espacio para aclarar que el enlace estadounidense no permitirá la entrada a ningún medio de comunicación._

_Comunicado aprobado por Carlisle Cullen, Charles Swan, Edward A. Cullen e Isabella M. Swan._

Edward y yo nos miramos y asentí. No estaba segura de si esta banal aclaración iba a calmar cinco meses a la prensa, pero era bueno averiguarlo. Suspiré. Todo con tal de que nos dejaran en paz.

Tomé una de las plumas del lapicero de mi padre y firmé el comunicado en el espacio que Vladimir había dejado para las firmas. Las de mi padre y mi suegro ya estaban ahí, sólo faltaban las de nosotros. Le pasé la pluma a Edward y firmó, llamó a Vladimir que entró con nuestros padres y le entregó el folder con el documento dentro.

—Más vale que eso funcione —dijo.

—Lo hará. Confíen en mí —respondió Vladimir.

—Confiamos en ti, pero en la prensa no —mascullé.

Todos asintieron dándome la razón. Vladimir se disculpó y se fue apresuradamente a entregar el comunicado, no sin antes avisarnos a que noticiero lo iba a entregar. Todos subimos a arreglarnos para estar presentables cuando el comunicado saliera al aire. Edward y yo nos metimos a bañar juntos y al salir me puse una blusa asimétrica anaranjada con unos jeans blancos y zapatos de tacón del mismo color que la blusa; arreglé mi cabello en dos coletas bajas y me maquillé muy poco. Edward se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul con rayas blancas, y botines.

Bajamos a la sala tomados de la mano, ya nos esperaban ahí viendo el noticiero. Me senté al lado de Ilaria, Edward quedó de pie al lado de mi sin soltar mi mano, mi hermana tomó mi mano libre entre las suyas y la puso sobre su regazo dándome palmaditas en el dorso. Le sonreí con agradecimiento. Afuera de la mansión ya no se oía ningún ruido, a excepción de los motores de los coches al pasar frente a las rejas; al parecer los reporteros y paparazzi se habían ido detrás de Vladimir para cubrir la entrega del comunicado.

El programa había dado un corte a los anuncios pero regresó demasiado pronto para nuestro gusto. Edward me apretó la mano.

—_Tenemos un boletín de última hora_ —dijo la conductora tras su repentino regreso—. _Acaba de llegar a la producción del noticiero un comunicado de prensa por parte de las familias Cullen y Swan aclarando los rumores que salieron el día de ayer en un reconocido periódico londinense en donde se afirmaba, por tercera vez, que el repentino compromiso del empresario Edward Cullen y la heredera Isabella Swan se debía a un embarazo; pues hoy, ese rumor, queda completa y absolutamente desmentido en el comunicado que ven ustedes en pantalla: Isabella Swan no está embarazada…_

La conductora leyó el comunicado al aire y casi en ese mismo instante todos los teléfonos de la casa y los celulares comenzaron a sonar, al mismo tiempo. Contestamos nuestros celulares mientras Karla y las mucamas lo hacían con los muchos teléfonos en la mansión.

—¿Y ahora por qué? —me preguntó Rosalie en cuanto respondí.

—Adivina —mascullé—. Sacha Denali.

—¡Esa maldita loca! No entiendo porque aun no la meten al mismo loquero donde está su hija.

—Porque no hay médicos suficientes para lidiar con dos esquizofrénicas —me burlé.

—Esa estuvo buena, Tinky... ¡Vamos para allá! —y colgó.

Los teléfonos siguieron sonando por un buen rato hasta que nos cansamos y los desconectamos o los apagamos. Para nuestra fortuna, la entrada a la mansión estaba completamente libre de la prensa y pudimos desayunar en paz para después continuar con los planes de la boda.

Vladimir y Felix estaban felices por haber actuado a tiempo y no dejar que el acoso de la prensa avanzara más, el resto de nosotros estábamos bien porque les cerramos la boca a todos lo que en realidad pensaban que Edward y yo nos casábamos por que estaba embarazada o por que íbamos a fusionar las empresas.

Es una pena que en esta sociedad no sepan lo que es el verdadero amor.


	4. Fashion, Travels and oh oh?

**Bueno, ya regresé. ¿Como están? ¿Se la pasaron bien en Halloween? Espero que sí. Aquí esta el nuevo capí, ojala les guste. Aquí se los dejo, disfrutenlo mucho y nos vemos en los reviews.**

**Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows.**

**No olviden que tenemos un grupo en fb del fic, lo encontraran con el nombre de la primera temporada.**

_**Cheers!**_

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo.**_

_**"Never Undermestimate a Girl" Vanessa Hudgens www . youtube watch? v= QmSyL6VUwZQ& feature=kp**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Patto Moleres.**

**Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la maravillosa imaginacion de la gran Stephenie Meyer; la historia es completamente mia. Version Edward y Bella de la novela RobSten, link en mi perfil._

_Las avenidas y barrios mencionados en Los Angeles son reales._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bella POV:

_**Abril - Cuatro meses para la boda.**_

Edward y yo nos arreglábamos en nuestra habitación para el comienzo de un nuevo día. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sillón toda la noche después de nuestra... muy activa tarde y ahora estábamos adoloridos del cuello hacia abajo. Pero no nos importaba, teníamos un largo y ajetreado día por delante así que no podíamos detenernos por un simple dolorcito.

Mi novio no iría a la empresa hoy, ambos pasaríamos el día en la casa de mis padres para cerrar tratos y continuar con las aprobaciones. Hoy teníamos la primera prueba de vestidos y trajes para la corte, los diseños fueron elegidos a las dos semanas del compromiso y quedaron listos hace unos días. También hoy vería por primera vez mi vestido para la boda de Londres y sabríamos si le haríamos ajustes o estaba perfecto. Edward, por otro lado, también recibiría su traje para la boda de aquí; según mis cuñadas, lo único que haríamos con el serían algunos ajustes.

Salimos de nuestra casa y bajamos al estacionamiento donde ya nos esperaba Livaldo en la camioneta de la empresa y nos llevó a Hollywood. Llegamos rápido considerando el apretado —y mañanero— tránsito de las principales avenidas por las que no podíamos evitar pasar.

Las rejas de la mansión se abrieron para dejar pasar a la camioneta. En los jardines estaba Mathew regando las flores que mi mamá tanto amaba; cuando nos vio llegar, dejó la regadera en medio del pasto y se acercó corriendo a abrirnos la puerta.

—Señorita Isabella, señor Edward; bienvenidos —nos saludó.

—Buenos días, Matt —respondió mi prometido.

—Adelante, los esperan en el comedor principal.

—Gracias —le dije y subimos las escaleras. Karla ya nos había abierto la puerta de la mansión cuando escuchamos como las rejas se volvían a abrir, miramos extrañados hacia allá y vimos entrar a la camioneta del chofer. Julián rodeó la fuente y se detuvo frente a las escaleras bajo nuestras confundidas miradas.

—Será mejor que entren —nos dijo mi nana—. Ya los están esperando.

—¿Quiénes son? —le pregunté mientras entrábamos a la mansión.

—Creo que es la familia de Ilaria —respondió.

—¿Tan pronto? —dijo Edward.

Karla torció el gesto encogiéndose de hombros. Miré a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Charlie, Renee; ya llegaron los muchachos —anunció Karla—. Y creo que también la familia de la niña Ilaria.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó mi hermana y salió corriendo del comedor.

Mi mamá rió negando con la cabeza y todos se levantaron de la mesa para saludarnos.

—Acaban de llegar los vestidos y los trajes —nos dijo mi papá.

—¡Oh, genial! ¿Puedo ir a verlos?

—Si quieres. Están en el despacho.

Corrí al despacho de papá con mi mamá detrás de mí. Los vestidos y los trajes estaban colgados en el perchero, todos en sus protectores y cada uno tenía el nombre de la dama o el caballero. Tomé el protector con el nombre de Ilaria y bajé el cierre.

—Wow —murmuré.

El primer vestido que salió a la vista fue el morado de la ceremonia religiosa y era maravillosamente hermoso. Las chicas habían elegido un diseño clásico, elegante y modesto para mi boda de la Realeza. Se trataba de un vestido largo, pero no hasta el suelo, de satín con tirantes y un tierno escote de corazón hecho nudo en la parte central. El protocolo de bodas decía que las damas de honor no podían usar vestidos más largos que el de la novia, ni más llamativos. Mis chicas, sin siquiera decirles, entendieron a la perfección lo que debían usar en la boda grande y habían escogido increíblemente bien.

Moví un poco el vestido para ver el que usarían en la boda de Londres. Era un diseño un poco menos sencillo y modesto que el anterior: estaba hecho de chiffon lila con pliegues por todo el vestido, strapless con escote de corazón y en la cintura un adorno plateado. Este era un poco más largo, pero aun se separaba del suelo por unos centímetros.

—Increíbles, ¿cierto? —me preguntó Renee.

—Vaya que sí. Estoy realmente sorprendida.

—Mujeres, salgan de ahí y vengan a saludar —ordenó mi papá. Renee y yo reímos y salimos del despacho; Edward, Charlie, Jasper y Alice nos esperaban en la sala. Cuando crucé miradas con mi futuro esposo, salí corriendo hacia él, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras lanzábamos risitas—. El spray, Karla, por favor —dijo Charlie llamando nuestra atención. Edward me soltó rápidamente al tiempo que me empezaba a sonrojar. No era mi culpa amar tanto a mi perfecto prometido.

—Una disculpa —murmuré mirando a los recién llegados. En efecto, se trataba de la familia adoptiva de mi hermana gemela que había decidido venir a visitarnos o quién sabe qué demonios hagan aquí...

Estaba su padre, su madre, un chico rubio acompañado por una chica pelirroja y una mujer de edad avanzada; todos vestían ropa sencilla pero se veía que eran personas agradables y eso era bueno... Creo.

Se formó un silencio incómodo en el que nos miramos unos a otros e Ilaria se mordía el labio inferior. Edward rodeó mis hombros con un brazo.

Mi madre rompió el silencio.

—Ammm —murmuró—. Soy Renee, mucho gusto.

Estrecho manos con toda la familia. Mientras tanto, Jasper me dio un codazo en las costillas, lo miré con el ceño fruncido; mi hermano mayor me dedicó la mirada de "hazlo". Rodé los ojos y lancé un bufido.

—No hagas berrinche —murmuró Edward en mi oído.

—No hago berrinche —respondí en un susurro ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria de mi padre. Suspiré—. Soy Bella —me presente amablemente con voz suave. Todos los invitados me miraron más sorprendidos de lo que esperaba y no entendía por qué. Ilaria pegó la palma de su mano a su frente.

¿Y ahora qué dije?

—¡Ya llegaron por quien lloraba la princesa! —gritó Garrett entrando a la casa. Giré mi cabeza bruscamente en su dirección, haciendo que mi amigo se detuviera—. Estas ocupada, perfecto. Fuera, tropa.

—Al jardín —ordené sin mirarlos. No respondieron y se fueron casi corriendo hacia donde les indiqué.

—¿Quisieran acompañarnos? —Preguntó mi papá—. Ilaria está por probarse sus vestidos para la boda y apuesto a que le gustaría que le dieran su opinión.

—Espera, espera —dije—. Aún no llegan los Cullen, ni Kebi. ¿Por qué no les damos tiempo para que suban a instalarse y refrescarse un poco? Estoy segura que el viaje fue pesadísimo, y más aun si se la pasaron toda la noche en un avión, como supongo que sucedió.

—Si no les molesta, nos agradaría seguir el consejo de su hija —respondió el padre de mi gemela.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que no. Suban, por favor. ¡Karla! —llamó mi madre a la nana. Ella se acercó rápidamente—. ¿Puedes llevar a los señores hacia sus habitaciones y asegurarte de que los baños estén preparados?

—Claro, Renee —asintió Karla haciendo una reverencia—. Síganme, por favor.

Y cuando la familia quedó fuera de nuestra vista, se escucharon uniformadas exhalaciones por parte de todos nosotros. Ilaria se dejó caer al brazo del sillón y después al asiento, dejando sus pies colgando.

Todos reímos.

Me acerqué a mi hermana y le jale los pies para que se levantara.

Justo en ese momento, escuchamos taconazos venir hacia la sala. Mis cuñadas, Kebi y Esme entraron trayendo consigo dos protectores de ropa. Mi vestido y el traje de Edward. Ayudé a mi hermana a levantarse y corrí hacia ellas; Irina sonrió y me dio un protector realmente grande color blanco. Era realmente pesado.

—¿Tan grande es? —pregunté.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, cuñadita —respondió Kate—. Y se te verá perfecto.

—¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con eso mientras esperamos que los Vulturi bajen? —sugirió mi mamá.

—¿Los Vulturi? —Preguntó Esme—. ¿Ya llegaron?

—¡¿Qué, todos sabían menos nosotros?! —grité.

—Los Cullen estuvieron aquí cuando concretamos la visita, cielo. Por cierto, ¿no iba a venir Carlisle con ustedes?

—Llegará en un rato —respondió mi suegra—. Está en la empresa.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Edward.

—Está revisando algo que le enviaron desde Londres. Por cierto, hablé con Siobhan y te va a necesitar a ti, Bella, un mes antes de la boda para que apruebes y cierres tratos.

—¿Un mes antes? Pero si aquí también voy a estar vuelta loca.

—No te preocupes, Isabella; tú encárgate de Londres y yo me encargo de California —me dijo Kebi.

—Bueno, chicos, ¿con quién empezamos las pruebas? —preguntó mi papá.

—Conmigo —respondí. Todos me miraron en desacuerdo—. ¿Qué? No es un vestido de novia, dejé muy claro que quería un vestido de noche. Así que sí, paranoico, lo puedes ver —le dije a Edward. Levanté el protector para evitar que se arrastrara y le di un beso a mi novio antes de caminar hacia el despacho con mi mamá y Esme detrás de mí—. ¡Que entren los chicos! —grité a punto de cerrar la puerta.

Mi madre y mi suegra me ayudaron a desvestirme y después a ponerme el vestido. ¡Dios! Casi lloro cuando Esme lo sacó de su protector, era la cosa más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida. Largo, strapless con escote de corazón y hecho enteramente con gasa color beige; el talle estaba completamente bordado por hilo y lentejuelas y la falda continuaba con esos trazos pero sin cubrirla completamente. También tenía una especie de velo que no me colocaron para que no pareciera de verdad una novia y que Edward pudiera verme.

Salimos del despacho. Mi suegra iba levantando la falda del vestido para evitar que la pisara. Caminamos a la sala donde ya estaban todos reunidos, incluyendo a la corte, mi suegro y los Vulturi —un apellido medio macabro, creo yo.

—¡Oh, cielos! —exclamó Rosalie cuando me vio acercarme. Todos voltearon y tuve el placer de ver como Edward se quedaba petrificado. Me miraron realmente anonadados, como si no creyeran que fuera yo quien estaba metida en ese hermoso vestido de diseñador. Sonreí y me llevé las manos a la cintura.

—¿Que dicen?

—Estás perfecta —respondió Edward. Le sonreí.

—Para ti siempre estoy perfecta, mi amor.

—¿No se supone que tiene velo? —preguntó Kebi.

—No supimos como ponérselo —respondió mi mamá.

Kebi se acercó y me giró hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

—¿Como lo sientes? ¿Cómodo?

—Lo siento muy bien.

El vestido tenía una caída hermosa, con la que dejaba rastro a todos lados que iba, todo esponjoso y fluido. Lo amé completamente.

Kebi asintió y tomó los costados del escote para asegurarse de que estuviera perfectamente ajustado en el pecho.

—Yo creo que le falta un poquito de ajuste en el pecho. La novia no puede estarse subiendo el vestido, le tiene que quedar como guante.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar fácilmente. Pero por lo que veo es muy poco, ni siquiera siento que se caiga.

—Tiene que ser un poco más arriba, cielo, estas mostrando mucho —me dijo Esme.

Suspiré asintiendo. Miré a Edward por el espejo, él me regresó la mirada torciendo el gesto y articuló un "_lo siento, princesa_".

Kebi ajustó el talle con alfileres, elevando el escote de forma que apenas mostrara el nacimiento de mis bubis. Irina y Kate fruncieron el ceño.

—Bien, Bella, ve a cambiarte —ordenó. Volví a asentir y caminé de vuelta al despacho, esta vez acompañada por mi hermana y mi mamá.

—Le diré a Kebi que lo baje un poco, no se lo mostraremos a Esme hasta el día de la boda. No podrá decir nada cuando te vea llegar así.

—No me quiero meter en problemas con los Cullen, mamá.

—¿Qué importa más, Bella? ¿Lo que los Cullen digan o lo que tu novio diga? —me preguntó Ilaria dándome mi blusa roja—. Que yo sepa, el nombre que saldrá en las actas será el de Edward, no los de su familia.

—Cariño, tienes que ser tu misma, y más ahora. Recuerda quien eres.

—Lo haré —prometí con una sonrisa abotonándome mis jeans.

—Perfecto. ¿Lista para salir?

—Lista —respondí subiéndome en mis tacones rojos.

Salimos del despacho y volvimos a la sala.

—Edward, tu turno —le dijo la planificadora en cuanto nos escuchó llegar. Mi prometido asintió y se levantó del sofá.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura alejándonos un poco de todos.

—Voy a solucionar esto, princesa.

—¿Cómo?

Miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que nadie nos este escuchando, me miró y sonrió. Me dio un beso en la frente.

—Te veras más que hermosa ese día, yo mismo me encargare de eso.

Le sonreí.

—Te amo —murmuré con voz chiquita.

—Yo te amo mas, mi nena hermosa —me abrazó y me dio un besito.

-¡Chicos! Estamos contra reloj —nos regañó Kebi. Edward y yo reímos y nos separamos.

—No me tardo —me dijo mi novio.

—Más te vale —respondí y le di otro besito. Edward se fue al despacho. Me senté en el brazo del sillón más cercano para esperar que volviera mi novio. Lady se acercó ladrando, sonreí burlona y la tomé en brazos juntando su naricita húmeda con la mía—. ¿Ya hiciste tu travesura diaria o me extrañaste?

Lady lanzó otro ladrido provocando las risas de todos.

—Eso fue un "_perdóname, mami_" —bromeó Emmett.

—Seguro que sí —respondí entre risas—. ¿Qué hiciste, latosa? —le di un besito en su mejillita peluda—. ¿Eh? —Lady lamió la punta de mi nariz—. Eres una ternurita.

Esperamos unos quince minutos hasta que Edward salió tratando de anudarse la pajarita.

—Muñeca —me llamó. Lo miré y reí. Dejé a Lady en el asiento del sofá y me levanté. Le hice el nudo como acostumbrábamos cada mañana.

—Tú nunca aprenderás a hacerte el nudo, ¿verdad?

—Mientras sigas siendo tú la que se encarga de esto, no.

—¿Qué harías sin mí, Cullen?

—Seguir usando corbatas y pajaritas de clip —respondió Kate. Todos reímos.

—Listo —anuncié bajándole las solapas de la camisa. Retrocedí dos pasos y lo miré de la cabeza a los pies. Su traje era de corte inglés con pantalón gris, camisa blanca, saco de frac negro, chaleco y pajarita blancos, con un pañuelo en el bolsillo del saco. Sonreí—. Perfecto.

—¿Sin ajustes? —me preguntó Kebi.

—No.

—¿Edward?

—Está muy bien.

Miré a mi novio de la cabeza a los pies, analizando con mi ojo clínico todas mis opciones. Algo le falta, pero ¿qué? ¡Bah! ¡Mi Edward se verá perfecto en nuestro día especial!

—¡Algo traes en mente, pequeña revoltosa! —gritó mi hermano.

—No, para nada —respondí. Edward alzó una ceja—. ¡Es que te ves super guapo! —exclamé dando saltitos y manotazos como si abanicara al aire. Mi prometido rió y me tomó de la cintura, alzándome; le rodé el cuello con los brazos.

Escuché los jadeos de mis cuñadas, mi madre y Esme, las risitas de mis amigas y las exclamaciones burlonas de los hombres.

—¡Consíganse una habitación! —gritó Eric.

Todos rieron. Edward me dejó otra vez en el suelo.

—Haznos un favor a todos, Eric, y date un tiro —le dije. En la mesa de café, mis cuñadas habían dejado una bolsita negra donde estaban algunos accesorios como cinturones de diamantes, chalinas, tocados, sombreros, pamelas y cambios como corbatas y pajaritas. Saqué una bufanda blanca de lana—. Esta perfecto así, aunque no dejo de pensar en agregarle esto —levanté las solapabas del saco y le eché la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

Giré a mi novio de frente al espejo. Todos miramos la combinación en el espejo.

—¿Sin guantes? —me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

—No me des ideas —mascullé—. ¿Qué dicen?

Nadie respondió. Todos estaban enajenados mirando el tradicional traje que ahora, con el toque de la bufanda, había conseguido un aire de caballero de los años veinte; justo el glamour que queríamos en la boda.

—Están listos para casarse —respondió Ilaria.

Sonreímos.

En ese momento, Karla llegó para avisarnos que el almuerzo ya estaba servido en el jardín. Edward fue a cambiarse mientras nosotros íbamos fuera, dejamos la prueba de la corte para después del almuerzo. Por fortuna, para ellos, no fueron necesarios tantos ajustes por que habían sido hechos a medida; los trajes sólo necesitaban una subidita de dobladillo y los vestidos gritaban por amoldarse a las figuras de las chicas. Tuve que probarles chalinas a mis niñas y bufandas a mis niños para quedarme al final con los diseños tal y como estaban.

Eso sí, las cabelleras de mis damas fueron víctimas de mis hábiles y bruscas manos para lograr un estilo muy glamoroso de los años cuarenta, pues Edward y yo buscábamos el brillo del Viejo Hollywood combinado con la tradición Real que le daría a nuestra boda un toque diferente y original, que la separaría del resto.

.

.

.

Habíamos llegado a casa hace algunos minutos; Edward nos preparaba un baño de burbujas en la tina para quitarnos la tensión de hoy mientras que yo me encargaba de algunos bocadillos para antes de la cena.

Estaba acomodando los canapés en un platón cuando sentí unas manos grandes pasarse por mi cintura y presionar mi estómago. Di un saltito arrojando el pequeño triangulito de camarón a la charola. Edward me besó el cuello, la unión con los hombros y la nuca.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté con una sonrisa. Como siempre, sus besos me hacían tener sensaciones inexplicables, que sólo Edward Cullen, mi futuro esposo, me provocaba.

—Te veías preciosa en ese vestido, princesa —murmuró en mi oído, mordió el lóbulo haciéndome jadear—. No tienes ni idea de lo tentado que estuve en llevarte a tu habitación y hacerte el amor en ese momento.

—No hubiera sido muy cortes y educado de su parte, señor Cullen.

Rió en mi hombro.

—Futura señorita Cullen, usted tiene la culpa por ser tan exquisitamente perfecta.

Extendí mi brazo derecho hacia atrás y tomé el cabello de Edward entre mi mano, estrujándolo. Incliné su rostro al mío y lo besé como nunca, con todo el amor y toda la pasión que tenía guardados sólo para él, para el amor de mi vida, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi apoyo, _mi príncipe_.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos vimos a los ojos sin decirnos nada. Edward me cargó y me puso sobre su hombro, haciéndome reír.

—¡Eres un salvaje! —le grité entre risas.

—Sólo me sucede contigo, mi mujercita hermosa.

—No olvides el vino —le recordé cuando ya estábamos saliendo de la cocina. Mi prometido bufó y regresó a la habitación por la botella de vino y las copas. Después de todo, ¿qué es de un delicioso, relajante y _romántico_ baño de burbujas sin una copa de vino rojo?

Subimos a nuestro baño donde el pequeño jacuzzi ya estaba preparado con sales aromáticas de fresias y lavandas —mis favoritas— y las burbujas volaban por toda la habitación. Edward me dejó en el suelo y la botella y las copas las colocó en una mesita que teníamos ahí.

Nos desvestimos mutuamente entre besitos y caricias que poco a poco iban subiendo de tono hasta que terminamos dentro de la tina a punto de unir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo; mi novio se sentó dentro y a mí me dejó a horcajadas sobre él. Entró en mí con lentitud sin dejar de besarme, ambos jadeamos y comenzamos a movernos calmadamente para disfrutarnos el uno al otro.

.

.

.

Edward me dio un besito en el hombro y acarició mi estómago con su única mano libre. Suspiré con felicidad y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

El agua estaba deliciosa, llevábamos mas de una hora aquí y aun no queríamos movernos, era un momento maravilloso para relajarnos y amarnos incansablemente; habíamos hecho el amor una vez más y ahora estábamos abrazados pecho con espalda mientras nos tomábamos ese riquísimo vino tino y comíamos los canapés que mi novio acababa de subir.

—Dime, ¿por qué nos tardamos tanto en hacer esto? —murmuré. Edward apretó su abrazo en torno a mi cintura.

—Por falta de tiempo y energía, mi muñeca —me dio un besito en la sien.

Resoplé.

—Para nuestra renovación de votos, huiremos a Las Vegas —declaré.

Edward rió.

—Como diga usted, hermosa mujer —sonreí y entrelacé mis manos con las de mi prometido, dentro del agua. Sentí la sonrisa de mi novio en mi mejilla—. No te quitaste el anillo —murmuró en mi oído.

Di un saltito y solté mi mano izquierda. La alcé y me encontré con mi anillo de compromiso derramando gotitas.

—¡Ups! —murmuré-. Espero que no se arruine —dije enfurruñada mientras me quitaba el anillo.

—No hay problema, mi amor —me dijo Edward tomando la delicada joya entre sus dedazos—. Pedí que lo diseñaran con oro inoxidable; conozco a mi Princesa y sé que a veces puede llegar a ser algo despistada.

Sin decir más, volvió a deslizar el anillo por mi dedo corazón como lo hizo en Año Nuevo. Lo miré sonriendo y le di un besito.

—Te amo —le dije con voz infantil.

—Yo te amo más, hermosa —me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No es cierto —canté.

—Por supuesto que sí.

En ese momento, interrumpiéndonos en el comienzo de un beso, sonó el celular de Edward. Bufamos y nos soltamos las manos. Ese era nuestro llamado a la realidad. Salimos del jacuzzi, Edward le quitó el tapón mientras yo me secaba las manos para tomar el teléfono de mi novio que ya había dejado de sonar. En la pantalla se marcaba la llamada pérdida de un número de Londres, me encogí de hombros y dejé el celular sobre la mesita. Nos secamos y salimos del baño con nuestras batas puestas, Edward bajó a dejar los bocadillos, el vino y las copas y yo fui a nuestra habitación. Me quité la bata, me coloqué lencería limpia y me puse un babydoll azul. Mi novio regresó y se puso sólo unos pantalones de franela grises; nos recostamos juntos.

Ahora que habíamos regresado a la realidad, también regresamos a los planes de la boda. El dichoso viaje que Siobhan necesitaba que hiciera había descontrolado nuestra agenda de los próximos cuatro meses, desde nuestro despertador diario hasta el momento en el que Edward y yo partiríamos a nuestra Luna de Miel, ahora tendríamos que apresurar a Bree para que terminara de crear los centros de mesa y a Jacob que se decidiera por un menú todo con tal de tener eso listo antes de que viajara.

Edward también ya estaba ajustando agenda con los muchachos y Zafrina para que viajáramos juntos.

Durante toda la tarde, estuvimos hablando sobre ese asunto con nuestras familias y llegamos a la conclusión de que mis suegros y mis cuñadas se irían unos días antes que nosotros con los vestidos y los trajes, mi familia nos alcanzaría una semana después con Peter, su equipo y toda la corte, y sería hasta una semana antes de la boda que comenzaríamos a recibir a todos nuestros invitados. Un día después, partiríamos de regreso a Los Ángeles para realizar los ensayos y las despedidas de solteros.

Mi única preocupación en este momento, según Kebi, se trataba de mi vestido. Ella estuvo hablando con el diseñador quien le dijo que el talle y la larga cola le estaba costando demasiado y que no creía tenerlo listo para antes de que viajara.

—Kebi, tienes que hacer hasta lo imposible para que pueda probármelo antes de irme, por favor —le dije por teléfono.

—Lo haré, Bella, pero no te puedo prometer que lo lograré. Probablemente tengamos que probártelo por partes: primero la falda y luego el corsé.

—Pero no me puedo probar la falda si la cola no esta lista.

—Por eso no te preocupes que la cola estará separada de la falda.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué es lo que está causando problemas?

—Los bordados de hilo de plata y los diamantes; no quedan como en el boceto y eso lo está frustrando.

—¿Y qué hay de mi vestido para la fiesta? —le pregunté. Después de comprobar que la falda del primer vestido iba a estar lo suficientemente grande como para permitirme bailar, decidí encargar otro vestido corto con cola para estar más cómoda en el momento que la verdadera fiesta comenzara.

—Ese ya lo tienen casi listo, puede que te lo pruebes antes de irte.

Respiré hondo, aliviada.

—Intenta, Kebi, por favor.

—No te preocupes, Isabella, trataré de que lo tengan listo para una primera prueba.

—Escúchame bien, Kebi, no me importa si tengo que estar en plena terminal quitándome el vestido; _tengo que probármelo antes de irme_.

—Veré que puedo hacer. Bueno, será mejor que vaya poniendo manos a la obra, yo te aviso si hay avances.

—Gracias, Kebi —colgamos. Me dejé caer sobre las almohadas.

-Vamos, preciosa, déjalo salir.

—_Voy a matar a tu tía_... —mascullé con mis manos sobre mis ojos.

—Yo te ayudo, amor.

Bueno, si no es que ella logra matarme de estrés y frustración antes de la boda.

.

.

.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó mi mamá cuando me paré sobre el pedestal.

—Es increíble, cielo —me dijo Esme.

Sonreí mirándome al espejo.

Un mes después de que Esme me informó sobre el viaje que tenía que hacer a Londres, mi segundo vestido ya había quedado listo. Tan pronto como Kebi me avisó, vine al taller del diseñador llevándome a mi mamá, a mi suegra, mi hermana y Rosalie.

No podía creer que haya quedado listo tan pronto. Era un diseño igual de complicado que el otro pero su fabricación fue más rápida de lo que pensaba.

—Es absolutamente perfecto para tí, Tinky, Edward va a morir cuando te vea así.

—¿De verdad no creen que es un poco atrevido?

—¡Para nada! —gritaron mis acompañantes.

—Vas a dejar a todos con la boca abierta —dijo mi mamá—. No va a quedar duda alguna de quien es la novia, incluso si a algunas se les ocurre quebrar las reglas.

—Siento que le falta algo —murmuré—. Más brillo...

—Vas a tener suficiente con las joyas y la tiara.

—Tú brillas por ti sola, Bells, no necesitas de diamantes. Y vas a brillar aun más ese día.

—¿Entonces, Bella? —me preguntó Kebi.

—¡Perfecto! —grité.

—¡Esa es mi niña! —exclamó mi mamá.

Reí.

—Y mira que tengo aquí —cantó mi planificadora alzando un corsé y una falda.

Los miré con los ojos abiertos. ¡Era mi vestido de novia! Reconocía perfectamente los bordados y la posición de los cristales. ¿Cuántas veces no he contemplado yo el boceto completamente maravillada? Pero aún le faltaban cosas como terminar los bordados y unirlo todo con la cola.

—¿Cómo...?

—Sólo quieren que te lo pruebes para asegurarse de que está completamente ajustado y así poder seguir con los detalles.

—¡Oh si! —grité. Caminé a los probadores con Kebi y una de las modistas de la firma para ponerme el vestido. Fue más complicado de lo que me imaginé, el corsé estaba diseñado de tal manera que se viera como un vestido del siglo XIV, aprisionándome el torso dentro del hermoso talle; casi no podía respirar pero no importaba, para eso tenía el inhalador. La falda era enorme, parecía un pastelito con mucha crema batida. La cola era infinita, como la de toda Princesa; la aseguraron por debajo del gran moño de la espalda y salimos para que todas me vieran. Kebi iba sosteniendo la falda y la otra chica se las arreglaba con la cola. Para mi sorpresa, ahí estaban mi papá, mi hermano, mi suegro y las hermanas de mi novio; Kebi anunció nuestra llegada y les pidió a todos que se alejaran un poco para que pudieran extender la cola a todo su largo.

Me subí al pedestal de nuevo y sentí como entre mi planificadora y la modista extendían la cola.

—¿De cuántos metros es? —preguntó mi papá.

—Tres y medio —respondió la modista.

—Tú estás verdaderamente loca —me dijo Jasper.

—Se me antojó un cupcake —dijo Kate.

—Yo creo que le tendrás que quitar algo de volumen o Edward te va a confundir con el pastel de bodas —dijo Rosalie—. Ah no. Igual te va a comer en la Noche de Bodas.

—¡Cállate! —grité. Mi papá rió—. Yo también quiero un cupcake con muchísima crema, chispitas de chocolate y helado de vainilla.

—¡Dios Santo! Qué bueno que controlas tu peso. ¿No quieres mejor un pastel completo?

—¡Sí! Con un litro de helado y chocolate liquido.

—Si no te conociera tan bien y a tus repentinos antojos por el azúcar, diría que estás embarazada —me dijo mi mamá.

—Y si yo no conociera a Edward, diría lo mismo —murmuró Carlisle.

Miré a todos por medio de sus reflejos en el espejo y me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Qué había dicho Edward sobre que soy despistada?

—Rose, mi bolsa, por fi —le pedí. Rosalie se acercó con mi pequeño bolso blanco, lo removí hasta que encontré la caja de mis pastillas anticonceptivas, la saqué y abrí. Tomé la barra en donde estaban las tabletitas. Oh, oh. Habían dos barras de un mes cada una _completas_—. Ups.

—¡ISABELLA! —gritaron todos.

Esbocé una amplia sonrisa mostrando mis dientes.


	5. Happy Surprises

**¡Ya regresé! ¿Como están? Nuevo capí, chicas. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten; aquí se los dejo y nos vemos al siguiente.**

_**Yolabertay: Amé tu review jaja; fue como si me leyeras la mente. Gracias :)**_

**Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows.**

**No olviden que tenemos un grupo en fb del fic, lo encontraran con el nombre de la primera temporada.**

_**Cheers!**_

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo.**_

_**"Sabes Una Cosa" Luis Miguel www . youtube watch?v= bYzPVcTssdU& feature=kp**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Patto Moleres.**

**Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la maravillosa imaginacion de la gran Stephenie Meyer; la historia es completamente mia. Version Edward y Bella de la novela RobSten, link en mi perfil._

_Las avenidas, ciudades y barrios de Los Angeles mencionados en la historia son verdaderos._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bella POV**

_**Mayo - Tres meses para la boda.**_

Entré a la empresa corriendo, empujando a todo aquel que se pusiera en mi camino, sin hablar ni mirar a nadie. Detuve el elevador justo cuando estaba cerrando sus puertas, me subí y presioné violentamente el botón del piso veintitrés. Todos los trabajadores me miraban temerosos, incluso estaban arremolinados en los rincones del pequeño cubículo, las puertas se abrieron varias veces pero nadie tuvo el valor suficiente como para pasar por mi lado y bajarse en su piso correspondiente. Me miraba en las puertas ornamentadas y podía ver mi tan temido ceño fruncido, ese del que tanto se había oído hablar en este edificio pero que nadie había presenciado.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan enojada, debería estar feliz; probablemente estoy embarazada, tal vez en mi interior este creciendo un precioso bebé mío y de Edward... Es sólo que... La boda, la Luna de Miel, la Universidad... _La prensa y la familia de Edward_...

Me bajé en el piso de presidencia y taconeé hasta llegar a la oficina de mi prometido. Zafrina se puso de pie cuando me vio llegar y pude escuchar que me saludó. No respondí, abrí la puerta de vidrio de un empujón. Toda la mesa directiva se sobresaltó girándose para ver quien había interrumpido tan descaradamente esa improvisada junta.

—Fuera —ordené con voz dura entrando a la habitación. Todos, menos Edward, fruncieron el ceño pero se levantaron de sus asientos, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Ahora qué, Isabella? —me preguntó mi novio con enojo en la voz.

—Estoy embarazada —solté. Edward entró en shock mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, sin respirar eso es seguro, y sin moverse siquiera.

Nos quedamos callados mirándonos el uno al otro, se podía escuchar el zumbido del cable de luz que colgaba fuera del edificio, el soplo del aire que pasaba por los árboles de Beverly Hills, creo que incluso podía escuchar el romper de las olas en Malibú y Venice...

¡Dios! Ya estoy alucinando.

—¿Qué? —murmuró él.

Suspiré.

—En realidad, es una posibilidad —respondí con voz más tranquila—. Tengo todos los síntomas: mareos, antojos, nauseas, un retraso muy alarmante de un mes y mi humor está cambiando mas repentinamente que de costumbre; aunque podría ser producto del estrés por la boda, pero... Tengo dos paquetitos de pastillas completos, no falta ninguna... Amor, estoy embarazada.

Edward rodeó su escritorio y se acercó a mí. Me abrazó cariñosamente, y fue ahí, en sus brazos, que comencé a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo. Mi prometido me frotó la espalda riendo también.

—Esto será muy interesante —murmuró en mi oído. Lancé otra carcajada y me pegué más a su pecho—. ¿Estás completamente segura de eso?

Nos separamos y asentí.

—Algo así. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu mamá me dijo que es una cosa que ninguna mujer puede ignorar? Tenía razón, debe ser un sexto sentido que tenemos nosotras. Cielo, no te miento, siento _algo _aquí adentro —dije llevando mis dos manos a mi vientre—, algo que no es normal, pero que me hace sentir la mujer más feliz y afortunada del mundo. Completa y dichosa.

Edward me sonrió y me besó tiernamente. Le regresé el gesto con ganas, llevando mis brazos a su cuello. Fue un beso dulce, amoroso, lento que llevó a mis alocadas hormonas más allá del infinito. _Quería más_.

Nos separamos demasiado pronto, él se liberó de mi abrazo y se puso de rodillas frente a mí; levantó mi blusa dejando descubierto mi estómago.

—¿Hay alguien allí adentro? —murmuró y después dejó un besito en mi ombligo. Sonreí y llevé mis manos a su cabello, acariciándolo, mientras él le hablaba a la pequeña personita que crecía en mis entrañas.

—¿Vamos al hospital? —le pregunté en un susurro.

—Claro, mi amor, tenemos que confirmar esta maravillosa noticia —respondió levantándose. Fue a su escritorio y apagó la computadora mientras se ponía el saco beige encima. Tomó su portafolio y regresó a mi lado. Me tomó de la cintura y salimos de la oficina sin dejar de sonreír.

Todos nos miraban pasar aún más asustados por mi notorio cambio de ánimo, durante el viaje en elevador estuvimos besándonos y abrazándonos más fuerte. Veía a los empleados pasar temerosos de que en cualquier momento pudiera saltar y arrancarles la cabeza, pero ya no lo haría, estaba completamente feliz por la posibilidad de que Edward y yo estábamos esperando un bebé, nuestro primer bebé.

Livaldo ya había llevado a toda la familia a Hollywood y ahora nos esperaba fuera de la empresa para llevarnos al hospital. Llamé a Marcus y a Tia —mi ginecóloga— durante el camino para informarles que íbamos para allá, por supuesto que mi repentina llamada les dio una idea de lo que pasaba, y más porque fui yo quien llamó y no Edward o mi hermano o mis padres.

Fuimos directamente al laboratorio para que me hicieran los análisis, no tuvimos que esperar mucho debido a que estaba casi vacío, por lo que a los quince minutos de nuestra llegada, nos dejaron pasar al pequeño cubículo. La enfermera me pidió sentarme en un banquito que estaba al lado de un carro con muchas jeringas, agujas, algodones, una botella enorme de alcohol y más cosas esterilizadas. Miré a Edward asustada.

—¿Y si mejor compramos una casera? —le pregunté esperanzada.

—Ya estamos aquí, princesa, sé una niña valiente.

Hice un pucherito mientras veía como la enfermera anudaba una liga increíblemente gruesa arriba de mi codo.

—Cierre el puño, por favor —me pidió la chica mientras golpeaba suavemente el interior de mi codo, hice lo que me pidió hasta que una vena salto a la vista. La enfermera comenzó a preparar esa zona con alcohol, abrió el empaque de una jeringa y el de la aguja frente a mis ojos. Ya había visto demasiado. Cerré los ojos y oculté mi rostro en el pecho de mi futuro esposo.

Sentí de nuevo el algodón empapado en alcohol sobre mi brazo y seguido de eso, la aguja traspasar mi piel, apreté los labios para no gritar, así como mis ojos. Inhalé y exhalé una y otra vez para tranquilizarme, de verdad odiaba las agujas. Mi tortura terminó y abrí los ojos, la enfermera echó mi sangre dentro de un tubo de ensayo sin mirarme, Edward de nuevo me aferró a su lado cuando comencé a ponerme verde. El ambiente apestaba a óxido y sal y las paredes comenzaban a difuminarse en las orillas, la enfermera se apresuró a limpiar la sangre que continuaba saliendo del mini hoyito que estaba en mi brazo, quitó la liga y colocó un nuevo algodón aun mas empapado sobre la vena. Doble el brazo.

—¿En cuánto tiempo cree que estén listos? —le preguntó Edward mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

—En una hora o dos. Yo los llevaré al consultorio del doctor McQueen cuando tenga los resultados en mi mano.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

—No fue nada.

Edward me sacó con mucho cuidado del cubículo y me sentó en la sala de espera, se acuclilló frente a mí tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Recargué mi cabeza en la fría pared del piso cerrando los ojos.

_Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala._ Mierda, nauseas no, ¡por favor! _Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala._ ¡Gracias al cielo!

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó. Asentí.

—¡Te odio! —murmuré.

—Sólo fue un piquetito, mi amor.

—¡No, Cullen! No fue sólo un piquetito, casi muero desangrada.

Él rió. Se sentó a mi lado y rodeó mis hombros con un brazo llevándome a su costado. Me dio un besito en la frente.

—Vamos a almorzar para que recuperes fuerzas.

Lo miré sonriendo.

—¡Por favor! Muero de hambre.

—Eso veo, preciosa —dijo entre risas ayudándome a levantar—. ¿A dónde quieres ir, amor? ¿Por unas hamburguesas, unos hotdogs o la ensalada?

Sopesé mis opciones. Tenía bastante hambre para una hamburguesa o un hotdog, pero amaba las ensaladas...

—¡Una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa! ¡Oh! Y unos brownies con crema batida y helado de vainilla.

—¿De dónde salió eso?

—De tu hermana, que prácticamente me comparó con un pastelito cuando me vio en el vestido de novia —Edward me miró confundo—. ¡Oh, no te conté! Me probé el vestido de princesa.

—¿Ya está listo?

—Aún no —hice un pucherito—. Pero querían probármelo antes del viaje. ¡Mi amor, es hermoso! Tiene mucho volumen y realmente parezco un pastelito... Creo que de ahí salió el antojo de la carita de tu hijo si no me das esos condenados brownies _ahora_.

Edward rió asintiendo.

—Vamos primero por las hamburguesas, luego pasamos a la panadería por los brownies y la crema batida y después al super por el helado.

—Hay helado en casa —canté.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿De verdad pensabas que yo me iba a ir del super sin comprar mi helado de vainilla, chocolate y galleta? ¡Que poco me conoces!

—Muy bien, parlanchina, sube al auto para que podamos ir por ese antojo que tienes porque tenemos que regresar en dos horas.

—¡Hamburguesas! —grité como niña chiquita.

.

.

.

Livaldo nos llevó a mi restaurante de comida vegetariana favorito donde Edward pidió galletitas de salmón y alga con verdura hervida y una limonada; para mí ordenó una hamburguesa de carne de soya sin pepinillos con un súper rico y natural jugo de naranja. Nos sentamos a comer animadamente, disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos e ignorando a los malditos paparazzi que estaban fuera del restaurante tomando fotos de todo lo que hacíamos. Terminamos de almorzar, Edward pagó la cuenta y salimos inmediatamente sin hacer caso de los flashes y las preguntas. En el tiempo que habíamos estado en el restaurante, el chofer fue por mis brownies y mi crema batida, pero tuvieron que esperar por que tan pronto como nos pusimos en marcha para Malibú, Edward recibió una llamada de Marcus que le informaba sobre el estado de los resultados. Ya estaban listos. Livaldo aceleró hacia el hospital, mientras tanto yo mordisqueaba un brownie, era eso o permitir que mi bebé naciera con carita de pastelito.

Yo seguía comiendo el panqué cuando llegamos al hospital, subimos al consultorio de Marcus quien rió al verme con la boca atiborrada de chocolate.

—Estoy embarazada y tengo antojos, déjame en paz —le dije cuando tragué.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —sonreí sin abrir la boca. Miró a mi novio—. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Sexto, séptimo, octavo sentido ¿yo que sé? Tiene demasiados sentidos como para ser una humanita normal —respondió él y yo le enseñé la lengua.

—Bueno, chicos, tomen asiento —Edward y yo nos sentamos en las cómodas sillas de cuero frente a mi médico—. En efecto, Bella, estás embarazada —confirmó con una sonrisa. Edward me tomó de los hombros y me dio un beso en la mejilla—; ahora escúchenme muy bien los dos. Tia está atendiendo en este momento un parto así que no pudo estar aquí, por lo que me pidió que les diera todas las recomendaciones y órdenes para que este bebé nazca en perfectas condiciones: descansa todo lo que puedas, Isabella, deja que tu planificadora haga su trabajo —hice un mohín—. Sí, niña, aunque me hagas esas caras vas a tener que hacer todo lo que te digamos por tu bebé —suspiró—. No queremos crisis de asma durante los próximos nueve meses, Bella, tienes que cuidarte con respecto a eso si no es muy probable que el bebé herede esa patología.

—Pensé que eso no se heredaba —murmuré mirando a mi médico sorprendida—. Nadie de mi familia ha tenido asma, sólo yo.

—Y vamos a procurar que siga siendo así, Bella, no te angusties.

Marcus continuó dándonos todas las recomendaciones que una madre primeriza y joven como yo debía cumplir al pie de la letra, también me dio las vitaminas y una pequeña dieta que incluía alimentos sin mucha azúcar y grasas. Me tenía que cuidar por mí bebé, ese pequeño pedazo de vida que nos daba, a Edward y a mí, la más grande y hermosa felicidad que haya existido.

.

.

.

Fuimos a casa de mis padres para comunicarles la noticia a todos, aunque yo quería esperar porque lo que más deseaba era pasar tiempo con mi prometido, a solas, en nuestra casa, comiendo los deliciosos brownies que me seguían llamando desde la caja donde estaban guardados.

—¡Quiero brownies! —grité mientras Livaldo entraba al estacionamiento de la mansión.

—Princesa, en cuanto terminemos con esto, te prometo que te llevo a casa y nos comemos esos pastelitos que de tan mal humor te están poniendo.

—¿No podemos hacerlo mañana? Mi mamá no nos va a dejar salir de aquí, y desde que me fui contigo no hay helado en esta casa.

—¿Por qué no hay helado, mi amor? Ese gusto estoy muy seguro que lo sacaste de tu mamá.

—A Alice no le gusta porque la hace "engordar". Mi amor, vámonos a casa, por favor.

Edward me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Es por los brownies o porque no quieres ver a Alice?

—Las dos cosas —respondí bajando la cabeza, avergonzada.

Las cosas con mi cuñada seguían sin mejorar, al contrario, se hacían cada vez peor. Ella seguía empeñada en que le quise arruinar la boda y ahora quería arruinar la mía con su orgullo y sus groserías, ¡Oh! Y logrando que Emily declinara ser de la corte por que "_sin Alice y nosotras no serías nada, y fue una falta de respeto que la cambiaras por una chica que acabas de conocer. Alice no eligió a su hermanita como su dama de honor principal por ti, y tú lo único que haces es sacarla de la corte_". Recuerdo haberme reído en su cara y ordenarle que se largara de mi casa o la seguridad del edificio la sacaría a patadas de ahí por molestar a la señorita Isabella Swan.

—Les dejamos la hoja y nos vamos, mi amor.

—Está bien.

Nos bajamos de la camioneta y subimos las escalinatas hacia la puerta principal que, como siempre, estaba abierta. Entramos a la mansión tomados de las manos.

No había nadie a la vista, fuimos al comedor, al despacho, al jardín. Nadie.

Decidimos dejar la hoja de los resultados en el escritorio de mi padre y salimos de la casa para regresar a la nuestra. No sé cómo diablos me las arreglé pero me quedé dormida en el auto, Edward me despertó cariñosamente cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio; me tomó en brazos donde me acurruqué y volví a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Mis bebés tienen sueño? —susurró, asentí sin abrir los ojos y me restregué en su pecho como una gatita. Subimos al elevador, Edward presionó el botón que nos llevaría al pent-house y en menos de un minuto ya estábamos en casa... ¡Por fin!—. ¿Todavía quieres los pasteles?

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—¡Sí!

Edward rió y me dejó en el suelo.

—Ve a la habitación, subo en un rato.

—Ok —respondí y le di un beso en la mejilla. Subí dando saltitos. Me cambié mis jeans, mi blusa y mis tacones por una playera blanca de algodón, unos pans morados y mis calcetas peluditas, me acosté en la cama y prendí la televisión para buscar una buena película. Una comedia romántica en este momento fue perfecta porque ¡estaba feliz! Completa y absolutamente feliz. Comencé a entender por qué decían que el embarazo era uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de cualquier mujer, era algo maravilloso sentir como una vida está creciendo dentro de ti, sentir como tu corazón se hace más grande para recibir el amor por esa personita...

¡Voy a ser mamá!

—¿Cómo está la futura mamá más hermosa del mundo? —preguntó Edward entrando a nuestra habitación cargando una charola de plata con dos platos de brownies bañados en crema batida, chocolate líquido y mis tres sabores de helado favoritos.

—¡Oh, te amo! —exclamé tomando uno de los platos.

—Y esto apenas comienza, ¿verdad, cariño?

—¡Obvio! —respondí con la boca llena de pan y helado.

Edward se recostó a mi lado con su plato de brownies en la mano, me recargué sobre su pecho sin parar de comer.

—¿Rico, mi amor?

—¡Mucho!

Edward llevó una de sus manos a mi vientre y lo acarició suavemente. Alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo y lo que encontré me enterneció el corazón. Mi novio tenía su cabeza recargada completamente en las almohadas con los ojos cerrados, pronto su respiración se volvió acompasada y supe que se había quedado dormido. Lancé unas risitas y le di un besito. Se veía tan tierno cuando dormía; su ceño estaba completamente liso y sus mejillas por lo regular obtenían un color rosita muy bonito, sin olvidar que casi siempre lo veía sonriendo ligeramente, era como un niño al dormir.

—Te amo, Edward —murmuré. Bajé mi cabeza y coloqué mi mano sobre la él—. Y a ti también, bebé, ya te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma.

Dejé el tazón casi vacío al lado del de mi futuro esposo, me recargué en su pecho y me volví a quedar dormida acompañada por las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

.

.

.

La planificación de la boda no había pausado, con la única diferencia de que ahora mi familia y Kebi se la pasaban vigilando mi descanso. Las reuniones ya no eran en casa de mis padres, ahora se llevaban a cabo en el pent-house dónde el sonido de la brisa y de las olas me relajaba mucho más que los motores al acelerar y las bocinas en Hollywood y así manteníamos mi presión y mi asma controlada.

Toda la familia había reaccionado con gran felicidad a la confirmación del embarazo y de inmediato Esme comunicó a Londres las buenas nuevas; la reacción de ellos me sorprendió realmente pues pensaba que no les iba a agradar la idea con la boda en camino pero lo tomaron de súper buena manera y habían empezado a mandar regalos; llegaron cositas preciosas como peluches, mantitas, ropita... La familia Cullen y la familia Swan sin duda pasaban por su mejor momento.

Entre todos decidimos no contar nada a la prensa pues ya teníamos bastante con la boda, esté bebé sería nuestro pequeño secreto hasta que Edward y yo hayamos regresado de nuestra Luna de Miel o mi pancita comenzara a crecer... Lo que pasara primero.

Tia había confirmado mi tiempo de embarazo: cinco semanas. El primer ultrasonido fue maravilloso, mi bebé aun era una semillita muy pequeñita pero su corazoncito ya latía, aunque aún no podíamos escucharlo. Con las fotos y el video, les comunicamos la noticia a nuestros amigos quienes de inmediato comenzaron a hacer apuestas sobre el sexo del bebé y como sería.

Edward era un futuro padre y esposo muy atento y protector, se involucró más en la boda con la única intención de que yo no cargara con toda la presión, él mismo se estaba encargando de los ajustes de los trajes y vestidos, ayudaba a Kebi y a Bree con la elección de flores, ¡incluso estaba cooperando con Jacob para el banquete! Conmigo era cariñoso y cada tarde cuando regresaba de la empresa o de sus deberes como planificador, se recostaba a mi lado y le hablaba a nuestro bebé; leíamos mucho sobre el embarazo y con frecuencia llevábamos a la práctica todos los consejos que nos daban.

Yo, por otro lado, me sentía muy bien. Ya comenzaba a tener nauseas pero no me molestaban en lo mas mínimo, comía lo que quisiera y tenía mucha energía; claro que al final del día, en cuanto mi cabeza tocaba las almohadas me quedaba dormida hasta el día siguiente, o hasta que el siguiente antojo me hiciera despertar a mi prometido y literalmente arrastrarlo hacia el elevador o la cocina para que me diera mi caprichito. Mi hermano decía que el bebé iba a ser más caprichoso y berrinchudo que yo, le creí por que no había explicación lógica que explicara mis últimos berrinches, de hecho Kate e Ilaria fueron las únicas que culparon a las hormonas... ¡Qué poco me conocían!

Esa mañana, Edward me despertó para ir a desayunar. Me llevó al mismo restaurante al que fuimos en Navidad con nuestra familia, donde tuve el placer de repetir postre, mío y de Edward, y después me llevo a Bel Air donde al parecer tenían problemas con las cascadas e iban a hablarlo con todas las parejas que los habían contratado para su boda, pero en lugar de ir en dirección del resort, dio vuelta en otra salida, hacia las residencias.

—Edward, giraste antes —le dije. Lady, que iba en mi regazo, ladró secundando mi reclamo.

—Sé a dónde vamos, mi amor.

—Sí, pero aquí no hay ninguna salida para el resort. Sabes que si no hay cascadas, la recepción se arruinará por completo, ¿verdad?

Lady gruñó. Edward la miró sonriendo y le acarició la cabecita.

—Va a haber cascadas, princesa.

—¿Cómo sabes? Si necesitaban hablar con todos los que reservaron el salón es porque _obviamente no va a haber cascadas_.

—Lo sé porque es algo que inventé para traerte a Bel Air, ahora cierra el pico y cúbrete los ojos con esto —me tendió una venda de seda. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Bella...

—¡No!

—De acuerdo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se orilló frente a una enorme casa y se giró frente a mí. Me tapó los ojos con la tela pese a mis intentos por zafarme, la anudó tan bien que ni mi manicure pudo deshacer el nudo—. Ahora sí, cierra el pico.

Me enfurruñé en el asiento, con los brazos cruzados en mis muy sensibles y grandes pechos y haciendo un puchero. Siguió manejando hasta que nos detuvimos, no supe frente a qué estábamos sólo escuchaba gritos de hombres y sonidos de construcción.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Ya lo veras, mi amor —respondió Edward. Escuché como se bajo del coche y a los pocos segundos ya estaba abriendo mi puerta, tomó a Lady en brazos, me ayudó a bajar y me llevó por toda la acera o la calle o quién sabe qué diablos era. Puso sus manos en el nudo y comenzó a deshacerlo—. ¿Lista, Isabella?

—¡Si!

—Bien, amor, abre los ojos —me dijo mientras quitaba la seda de mi rostro. Parpadeé para deshacerme de esos puntitos deslumbrantes que quedaron y enfoqué quedándome estupefacta en donde estaba. ¡Por Dios!—. ¿Te gusta, princesa?

—¿Qu... qué es esto? —pregunté.

—Esto, Bella, es nuestra nueva casa.

¿_Nuestra nueva casa_? ¿Casa?

—Esto no es una casa, es un palacio.

—Sólo lo mejor para mi Reina y mi príncipe o princesa. Ven —me tomó de la mano y entramos al patio. El contratista de mi padre se acercó a nosotros corriendo.

Lady se escapó de los brazos de Edward y corrió por todo el jardín.

—Señorita Swan, señor Cullen —nos saludó.

—¿Cómo va todo, Finn? —le preguntó mi novio en respuesta.

—Sobre ruedas, señor. En este momento, mis hombres están preparando las tuberías para instalar las fuentes.

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre los avances en la construcción, yo miré encantada el exterior de la mansión. El patio era de concreto sólido con una enorme fuente en el centro, detrás de ella había árboles y arbustos que escoltaban la enorme mansión blanca en la que colocaban los marcos de las ventanas negras con bordes plateados; en el porche había un enorme candelabro de cristal y plata, la puerta era de cristal y hierro forjado negro. La casa tenía dos pisos, pero con muchas habitaciones, lo que supuse que era la habitación principal se lucía con un enorme balcón que me recordó al del Palacio de Buckingham; todas las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y podía ver un poco del interior.

Lady llegó a mis pies y se sentó sobre sus patitas jadeando con la lengua de fuera. Me acuclillé y la acaricié.

—¿Te gusta, bonita? —le pregunté, dio un ladridito en respuesta. Reí y la tomé en brazos levantándome.

—¿Princesa? —me llamó Edward en un grito. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había avanzado—. ¿Quieres entrar, amor?

Asentí sin mirarlo. Mi prometido se acercó con Finn y subimos las escaleras hacia el porche, el contratista nos abrió la puerta y tan pronto como pusimos un pie dentro nos comenzó a explicar lo que hicieron.

La casa había sido construida hace muchos años, precisamente para mi familia pues mi papá tenía la intención de vivir en Bel Air y no en Hollywood, pero debido a la complicada construcción no la pudimos habitar; así que en cuanto Edward y yo nos comprometimos, ellos dos decidieron que esta casa sería nuestra, dándole unas ligeras modificaciones y agregándole unas cuantas habitaciones para que tuviera toda la actitud de un Palacio.

Inmediatamente que entramos estuvimos en un recibidor muy elegante y espacioso, con paredes blancas y suelo de madera, en un rincón podíamos ver las escaleras hacía las habitaciones, pero antes de subir Finn nos llevó a donde sería la sala y después a una enorme habitación en donde me imagine un largo comedor de cristal en donde reuniríamos a toda la familia. La cocina estaba a un lado con su puerta y su barra para la hora del desayuno; teníamos una puerta francesa corrediza para salir al jardín pero yo ya tenía la idea de cambiarla por una que se abriera de par en par y ponerle cortinas de organza para que cuando la brisa entrara, estas ondearan. Subiendo las escaleras estaban todas las habitaciones; Finn nos llevó hacia la habitación principal que era enorme, tres veces el tamaño de la mía en Hollywood —y eso ya es decir demasiado porque es la más grande de todas—, tenía la misma puerta del jardín para el balcón y otras cuatro puertas que, según nos dijeron, eran el baño, dos vestidores y una que nos llevo a otra habitación.

—¡La del bebé! —grité en cuanto entramos. Era un poco más pequeña que la nuestra y tenía unas hermosas ventanas por las que entraría la maravillosa luz del sol. Contaba con tres puertas mas, incluyendo la principal. Comencé a planear la decoración con tapices, móviles o proyectores, ya tenía medida la cantidad de peluches o juguetitos que estarían alrededor y en donde pondría cada artículo dentro del vestidor.

Salimos de ahí y fuimos a ver las demás habitaciones, subimos otras escaleras donde se encontraban otras tres recamaras —las de huéspedes— y otra salida hacia una terraza donde estaba una chimenea rustica. Bajamos y fuimos hacia una puerta en el recibidor que no habíamos visto.

—Y por último, el despacho —nos dijo Finn entrando. Torcí el gesto cuando la vi.

—¿Por qué todos los despachos que mi papá elige son tan fríos? —mascullé. Era la única habitación de la casa que estaba pintada, tenía un color café muy frío y en el techo un negro espantoso; me recordaba mucho a esas películas de mafiosos—. A esta casa le urge una exhaustiva remodelación.

—Por eso te traje hoy, muñeca —me dijo Edward—. Hablé con tu padre y él lo hizo con todo su equipo de decoración; ellos seguirán tus órdenes sobre los colores y los muebles que quieres.

Grité.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Están aquí? Necesitamos comenzar, ¡pero ya!

—Sí, llegaron hace un rato —respondió el contratista—, ya los traigo —y se fue. Edward y yo nos quedamos solos dentro del frío despacho. Abracé a mi prometido.

—Gracias, mi amor —le dije.

—Ya sabes que yo haría todo por ti, Isabella. Y esto es solo el comienzo de todo lo que tengo planeado darte por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Sonreí y lo miré.

—Te amo, ¿sabes?

—Yo te amo más, preciosa.

Finn entró con todo el equipo de decoración que mi familia llevaba contratando desde hace muchos años. Ellos solían trabajar sin recibir especificaciones, pero estaban acostumbrados a respetar todo lo que yo quisiera así que de inmediato comencé a explicarles sobre lo que quería en toda la casa: los colores, los muebles, las asignaciones de habitaciones, _todo_; incluso ordené cambiar todo el despacho por algo más animado. No quería ver a mi marido estresarse allá adentro por los colores tan apagados que tenía, ¡no, señor!

Planeé también cada pétalo de cada flor que tendríamos en los jardines, cada carbón que quemaríamos en la chimenea, cada hora que pasaríamos en la terraza mirando a todos los bebés jugar, cada prenda que colgaríamos en los vestidores y cada hierba aromática que pondríamos en los baños. Podrían tacharme de meticulosa y perfeccionista, y sé que lo soy porque no quiero que todo se salga de control; incluso convencí a Edward para que comenzáramos a contratar al servicio que nos ayudaría a tener todo bien organizado y arreglado.

Los muchachos aceptaron mis indicaciones y juraron cumplirlas al pie de la letra, y para asegurarme que así seria mandaría a mi propio padre a vigilarlos porque yo ni loca vendría hasta que la pintura haya quedado completamente seca y no haya rastros de gases en ningún rincón de la casa. Mi bebé era lo que más me importaba en el mundo y haría lo que fuera para que él o ella esté a salvo y nazca perfectamente sano.


End file.
